Everything, But Nothing
by bookygirl
Summary: Everything in Bella's life is perfect. Boyfriend, school, friends, everything. But what happens when some new kids come in town and then her well known world falls apart all because of a lie. And a Boy. BxE Rated T and M
1. Chapter 1: New Kids!

**Chapter One: New Kids!**

_**Bella's POV**_

Being me is great. I am popular, loved and wanted. I had everything. A boyfriend that loved me, good grades, friends, and I had fun. I was normal. It was just a regular day in school when the new kids came. Being Student body president I had to introduce everything to them. So after making the morning announcements I walked out of my office to see Mike, my boyfriend was waiting to say hi.

"Hey Bells." Mike said hugging me.

"Hey," I said.

"So you're introducing the new kids' right?"

"Yup. Their called, the Cullens I think." I said looking through their folder. "Yup. The Cullens and the Hales I guess."

"Well ok. See you in lunch." He said giving me a quick kiss and walking to his class. I walked back into the office to talk to the principal. He told me that they will be here at 8. Which is in five minutes. I walked out of the nervous with all their items and saw them. They were coming out of the Volvo. They looked like gods. There were five of them. I walked up to them that was shy but confident.

"Hi. I am Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. I am going to show you around today." I stuck my hand out to shake all their hands. One, girl the pixie, brown-haired girl bounded up to me and gave me a hug which surprised me.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said smiling, "And this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." I shook all of their hands. And oddly enough they felt very colder than usual. Eh, they just might be abnormal, you'll get over it.

"So, on behalf of forks high school, I would like to welcome you all," as I was saying that I passed out their schedules. "And here are your schedules and if you need any help just talk to me. Or maybe on a good day, our vice president, Lauren Mallory. But I would be careful around her. She is a bitch." I said and started to have a small fit of giggles. Then I stopped when they all looked at me funny but then smiled. I felt good.

"So what grade are you in?" asked the boy who was Emmett.

"Oh, I am a junior."

"So are Edward and I! Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors." Alice said. I smiled. I liked these guys. So I showed them around the school buildings, what all the rules and all the jazz. After I escorted Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett to their classes I was to find out that I have the same class as Edward but Alice was in my next class.

When I entered into the classroom with Edward all the kids started staring and whispering. Edward looked at me and realized. I was popular. I went to the teacher and told him what was going on. So he sent Edward to the seat in the back which oddly enough it was right next to mine. I looked at him quickly and then focused on the rest of the class. And every time Edward was called on he got it right. _God, _I thought, _He is a nerd. But he is so hot! Bella! Snap out of it! You are dating mike newton! The 'love' of your life. Be happy. _

After my morning classes the bell rang relieving me to go to lunch to hang out with Mike. I walked into the cafeteria as usual with people surrounding me talking like I was a movie star. It was normal. Except for the conversations that were going on.

"Did you see the new kids?"

"Yeah! The Cullens? Or the hales?"

"Both."

"Yeah. They are so different."

"I know what you mean." Ignored most of this while getting in line to get my food. After I paid I looked over to see Alice waving me over at the table with her adoptive brothers and sisters. I walked over with Mike to see Edward's face go emotionless. I knew he figured out I would not be single but he is probably 

thinking, 'Dude! She is so hot! But I can't believe she is stuck with that butt ugly guy Mike, hmmm maybe I could change that!'

Mike and I sat down. I smiled at them all and they gave me friendly smiles except Edward. He just nodded with his bronze hair staying so still. I watched him as we ate our food. But the weird thing was, they weren't eating. They just sat there murmuring all this stuff that I could not understand. I got over it fast when Alice asked, "So Bella, what do you kids do here for fun?"

"Well from La Push to going to Seattle. Sometimes we do road trips."

"Oh! I love road trips!" Emmett said excited with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. We usually go like spring break. We go up to Alaska this time." Mike said smiling at Rosalie. Her face went to a frown.

"That would be so much fun!"

"You guys wanna come with us?"

"Dude! Yes! Awesome. Road trips!" Emmett said bouncing in his seat which made the table shake which made me giggle. "So Edward, what do you think of that idea? A road trip!"

"Oh, I think I am going to sit out. I think I had enough of your singing when we did around the world trip." Said Edward running his hand through his bronze hair.

"You went to Europe?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. That's why we came late in the school year." Said Edward in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," I said embarrassed. "That's good. Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh, it was a blast!" giggled Alice looking at me and Edward giving each other evil glares. "There was so much to do. From shopping to seeing cute boys there was so much to do." But as she said cute boys Jasper gave her a look that made Edward chuckle. I looked from Alice to Jasper and figured out. They are dating, so are Rosalie and Emmett. Man that is odd. But oh well, people do that all the time, but not many people I knew though.

After lunch I walked out of the cafeteria with Alice and Rose. Also Mike was being his loyal doggy self and holding my hand while following me to biology. When I took a peek to look back at the guys, Edward was staring right at me with a smug smile and misty eyes. I blushed and turned around right to hit the wall right next to the door of the cafeteria. I was waiting to hit the gray tile but inside landed in some cool arms of, him. I looked up knowing I would see Edward but to see Emmett laughing and helping me up. "Wow Bella. I didn't know you were that clumsy." He said while chuckling.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Anytime. And just a heads up. Edward is single."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ha. You will get it soon." He said while walking to Rose who gave a small smile and walked away.

"Are you ok babe?" ask Mike, nervous for not trying to save me. I gave a fake smile and walked away with Mike just standing there and Edward was chuckling. As I walked up to the biology room Edward put his hand my shoulder stopping me.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that against the law now?"

"It is in my country, Edward. So go away."

"Just answer this one question for me."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Are you happy?"


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell!

Chapter 2: What the Hell

_**Chapter 2: What the Hell?!**_

**Bella's POV**

Are you happy? Is that a serious question?! I looked up at his flawless face to find it was closer than I thought. I stepped back and replied, stuttering, "Of course I am happy."

"With him?" he asked pointing to Mike.

"Ye-Yea-Yeah."

"Ok. But can I walk with you to class? I have biology too."

"Sure. That's fine with me." After, the most awkward conversation I have ever had with a boy we started trudging. Well I was trudging. He was gliding like a fricken god! Where did he fall from? Was he one of the angels gone bad? Or was he my guardian angel? Hmmm…so many questions so little time. As I was thinking about these options I barely could tell that he was staring at me that could burn a hole through something. But instead it made me blush even harder, not that this wasn't embarrassing I was used to have been stared at by guys. But just not by gods. As we got closer to the building I could tell he wanted to say something because he kept opening and snapping his perfectly shaped mouth. "So how long have you and your family have been here?" I asked breaking the cold wall of awkward silence.

"We've had this home for awhile actually. My father, Carlisle's parents owned it. And when they passed away, since he was their only child he got everything. And so we come here once and a while but not permantly. Like this time."

"Oh. That is really interesting."

"Maybe if you want you would like to come over after school and get a better feeling of it. The house of course." He said with a shy but excited smile. Rather smug.

"Sure. I will just have to take my car home. Maybe you guys could follow me home then take me with you guys."

"Sure. That would be perfect." He said. Then he hugged me and walked in the classroom leaving me dazed. I felt like I had an electric shock shot through me. It was a good shock though. Oh gosh. What am I going to do? I have a boyfriend. Maybe…I could. Nah, I will talk to Angela about it later. Maybe after hanging out with the Cullens. Yeah. I walked into the classroom to find that Edward was in the seat right next to mine. I blushed walking down the aisle tripping only over my feet twice. I sat next to him smiling to find that we were both getting glares. From both males and females at this school. Yah. I knew from what is going on so far it is going to be interesting with the Cullens around.


	3. Chapter 3: I & Her?

Chapter 3: I -- Her

_**Chapter 3: I -- Her?**_

Edward's POV

When I was driving to school with my brothers and sisters, in my silver Volvo. When we got to the school parking lot it looked just like the high schools have looked like all the other high schools I have been with in the last 75 years. It is just like them all. But I felt something. It was like a feeling that we all get. It is very good. When I got out of the car I knew it right away. It was the goddess that smelled like heaven. I wanted to just walk up to her and drink her down. But I felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alice.

_Don't Edward. Something really is going to happen between you two. _I looked at her with a confused look. But she just blocked her thoughts by repeating the lyrics to the song Pieces of me by Brittany spears. Ugh. I hated that singer. But I forgot all that when the goddess came up to us and started to introduce herself. I could not understand a word she was saying because all I could focus on was her lips. Her luscious pink full lips, and that pulsing heart and that blood. Ugh! It just keeps singing for me. As I was having all this I could hear all these thoughts like; _Oh my, what a beauty. I can't believe Bella is going out with Mike. When he is cheating on her with Jessica. Maybe I should tell her and be the hero. _Oh, geez. I can't believe that man whore. How could he be doing that to such an amazing girl like Bella? I am going to have to talk to Tyler. To talk to him about this. Yeah, Also all these crap thoughts about how amazing we are and what the heck were we doing out of their lives. I chuckled inaudibly, only caught by my family as Bella was talking about how Lauren needs to become a nicer person. I bet Mike is dating Lauren too. I wouldn't be surprised.

"And so I hope you enjoy it here." She said after passing everything out. After she showed all around the school she took, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to their class I had a talk with Alice.

"He said he was cheating on Bella with some girl named Jessica. And I bet he is dating the vice president that Lauren girl. I can't watch her get hurt."

"Oh, that is terrible. Maybe we could help her get away from Mike. And have Angela and Ben help us."

"That could work. And there is something really special about her. I hope I can get to know her."

"Oh no. Don't tell me..."

"Yah. It is true." I could tell by hear thoughts she was really worried, and scared for her when she finds out or if she breaks up with Mike first. That is the option we both wish would happen first. When Bella skipped back we dropped Alice off in the Algebra and walked together in nice quiet silence. To quiet silence. Why can't I hear her? Hmm. I guess I will have to ask Carlisle later.

We walked into the English classroom to find that everyone was staring at us two. And then all the thoughts came like bullets. Mike thinking about the grossest things in on earth and how he is dating five girls at once. Excluding Bella. And even all the girls' thoughts on how lucky Bella is to talk to me and to be the student body president. Then I realized something. Bella was popular, and I was the one of the hotter new guys. So that meant something. That she might be cheating on Mike. Which I would not mind at all. But I bet she likes him a lot. Hmmm. Maybe I could change that. All I am going to need is to change how she feels about me. Now I really wish I could read her thoughts. After introducing myself I followed Bella to my seat and oddly enough it was right next to hers. And every time I got the chance I looked at her loving face, and her delicious smell of her blood flowing through her veins.

_Edward! Stop you need to focus on living through this day. We can hunt tonight. Jasper needs to hunt too. He keeps looking at the humans oddly like last time. And same with Emmett and Rosalie. _

God! Why does she have to see the future? It got on my nerves sometimes. But after I got that I started focusing about the lecture. Even though I have heard it so often. I have heard it over a hundred times. And that is not a joke. These curriculums needed to get a new change. After the bell rang I tried to get to talk to Bella but her man whore of a boyfriend Mike got to her first. So I walked off to our second class.

But after going to three more classes without the Goddess I know and want to kill. I jogged at human speed to the lunch room. I sat down next to Rosalie who was sitting next to Alice who was sitting next to Jasper. And on the other side of me were two open seats. For Bella I guess, and Mike. Man, I hated him. And all because of a little human. After Bella and Mike got their food Alice motioned for them to sit at our table. They sat down and it was good because I got a good look at Mike's mind. He kept thinking about how he is going on a date with Lauren tonight, Jessica tomorrow, and it kept going on and on. Man if I could get five minutes with him. No, thirty seconds. That is how long it would take for me to rip him to shreds. Alice looked at me and gave a death glare and I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I looked a Bella and gave her a smile. She blushed and then went back on talking to Alice and Rosalie. And then I heard something that got me even more pissed with Mike.

_Man Alice and Rosalie are babes! Maybe they would dump those weirdoes and come to a real man. Me! I would be the king of the school with my own little entourage. Man and every night. Aww man that would be-_

After he started like that I gave Alice a pleading look. And I looked at Bella again this time to be stuck looking at each other in a hypnotizing stare. But Mike broke it by telling Bella something that made her jump up and grab her books. She started walking with all her friends to go to her next class. But as she was about to leave she hit the door frame making her fall. She was about to hit the floor when Emmett ran at Vampire speed which I thought was really stupid and caught her. I heard whisper something in her ear about me being single making me smile and she blushed and he helped her up. She walked out and I decided it was my turn to talk to her, so I did run at human speed out the door and to find Mike's thoughts quite hilarious being Jealous of Emmett for catching her and embarrassed for not catching her. I chuckled slightly and saw that she had tripped again. This time when I caught her and helped her up she smiled. Embarrassed. And I helped her picked up the books and I asked her the dumbest question ever.

"Are you happy?"


	4. Chapter 4: Movies and Ribs

_**Chapter 4: Cullen Time! **_

_Bella's POV_

After school I went home with the Cullens' following me in their Volvo. I dropped my Truck off and my school stuff, leaving Charlie a note saying I would be back later tonight and I was with friends. I jumped in the car to be squished next to Rosalie and Emmett, because Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap up front. And Edward was driving. We drove through the town and I saw the oddest thing. I thought I saw Mike with his arms wrapped around Lauren Mallory. I shook my head and said, "So where do you guys live?"

"Well we leave a couple of miles out of town." Replied Alice excited. She was bouncing in Jasper's seat and he was laughing. Edward sped up and drove at least sixty miles over the limit. But we got to their house, I mean mansion in no time! That house was huge. It was an off white with columns and it looked like the white house. Just a smaller version. It was amazing. No words would describe it. Before I could even open the door Edward opened it and held his hand out to help me out. I smiled shyly and took it gladly.

"What do you think?" he asked flashing a crooked smile which is now my favorite.

"It is…um, amazing, gorgeous, beautiful," I said trying to think of the right word. He flashed a smile and helped me out and then took me up the stairs and into the home. Inside it was very open with white walls and a lot of windows in the back of the house. But before I took anymore steps I was pulled into a hug from this beautiful woman who had an amazing smile.

"Hello, I am Esme. You must be Bella." She said as she pulled away from the motherly hug. I smiled.

"Yes. I am. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh you must just call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is too formal." And then a blonde man that looked better than Brad Pitt walked up took my hand and shook it.

"I am Carlisle. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Your home is beautiful." Carlisle smiled. I wanted to ask him for his autograph but I stopped my self giggling in my head about their reactions to what would happen.

"So Edward why don't you give Bella the tour of the house. I have to run to the hospital."

"Ok." Said Edward not taking his eyes off of me. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me with no effort at all and it felt like I was being dragged. He showed me all of the rooms including Jasper's and Alice's, Rosalie and Emmett's, and his room. It was weird because Edward's was the only one with out a bed. I guess he is just more comfortable in that way. "So how long have you been dating Mike?"

"Oh, umm…4 months. I am not sure. He is the one who keeps count." After I say that with my face turning blood red, he started chuckling.

"I would think the girls keep count. At least that is what I remember."

"Well this ain't your traditional place. It is actually the total opposite."

"I guess I can see that now."

"Mmmhmm." And right while I was saying that I tripped over my own feet right on front of the stairs to go down. But in less than 3 seconds Edward caught me. And as usual I blushed feverishly. He laughed and lifted me up.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," he murmured. I smiled shyly and we walked down to the bottom of the stairs to find Alice. She was jumping up and down with this excited look.

"Hey Bella! Do you wanna stay over night?!" she said looking into my eyes with her puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, Sure. But I have to call my dad, Charlie." And before I even finished my sentence Alice had a phone out and tossed it to me. I opened it and dialed the home number to get the voicemail.

"Hey Dad, I am staying over at Angela's house. She'll give me a ride to school tomorrow. Bye, Love you!" I said quickly and hung up hoping he would not call back. I handed her the phone and followed her to the living room where we will be sleeping. After I walked around a bit I heard Edward and Carlisle talking. I guess he had come back. So I snuck over and listened to what he was saying.

"I can't hear her thoughts. It is so weird. But she smells- ugh! I don't know." I sniffed my hair. Strawberry shampoo. My favorite. Huh, I didn't know I smelt bad.

"Well maybe if she ever finds out what we are…maybe she would understand. All of us being vampires might make her run and scream." I slightly gasped. And I could hear them move as like they heard something. I was surprised but they went back to their normal conversation.

"I don't think so. And her freak of a boyfriend Mike is cheating on her with five other girls. And I wanna get her out of it. The whole school is in on it but those girls and they act like they are the happiest people on earth. It is pretty frightening. And he wants to have Rosalie and Alice which is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Hmm. That is her problem. We do not wanna have to interfere when we have to leave."

That is all I could take. So I walked back to the living room and plopped on the couch next to Emmett who gave me an apologetic smile. I guess everyone knew.

"So Emmett, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked hoping for something that might help me find out more about vampires, if he was one of course.

"Oh, I like to hunt and play video games and sometimes even sports." He said turning his body so he was looking at me full view.

"So what kind of hunting? Like do you do arrow and bow or do you do guns."

"Hmmm. A little bit of both I would think." Dang it! He is smart.

"Oh that's cool."

"My turn to ask you the questions. What are your hobbies?"

"Reading, Cooking, Hiking, and even playing video games. Halo 3 is my favorite."

"Oh, my gosh! I love halo 3! I have it. Wanna go play it?!"

"I am in!" So he jumped up, grabbed my hand at the speed of light (Or vampire speed I guess) and pulled to a darker room with a giant TV. It had a shelf with about every game on the planet.

"This is my, well Jasper and my game room. So what do you wanna start with? Multi-player?"

"Oh yeah. Bring it on!" We fell into the bean bags and grabbed the Xbox 360's controllers and he turned on the machine and stuck the game in. Then he jumped back into his seat while it was going through the previews. "So, were you adopted by the Cullens?"

"Yah. All of us are. Only Rosalie and Jasper are related they are twins."

"Oh, so not to pry or anything but what happened to your parents?"

"Umm, well they got in a car crash, so I was on my own and I walked for like ever and then I got to a foster home. Then that year I turned 7. Then at Christmastime Carlisle and Esme adopted me. And I have been with them ever since." He said with a matter of factly tone. Then the start screen came on so we played our hearts out. I beat him in the last five seconds! It was amazing! I was doing my victory dance when Edward walked in on us. And of course I trip, fall into the bean bag and to make things worse, Emmett started cracking up. "Oh My God Bella! You're face is the same color as the bean bag. That was so frickin hilarious!" He said and then fell off the bag and was rolling on the floor.

"Ok, Emmett enough with the harassment." Said Edward while helping me up. I smiled and then he turned to Emmett and said. "At least I did not lose to a girl." And grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"Thanks so much Edward." I said as we were walking back up the stairs.

"Anytime. So are you hungry?"

"Starved. Let's go! I'll race you!" And with that he ran up the stairs and beat the crap out of me. But of course while running I trip up the stairs. But luckily I caught myself and I ran up to their white kitchen.

I found that Esme was cooking me Ribs and mashed potatoes. That is my favorite. When I sat down at the dining room table next to Edward of course I realized something. This table looked like it needed a good dusting. It looked like it hasn't been dusting in years.

_Well duh! They are vampires. What do you think they do just sit around the table drinking blood like a milkshake?_ I shuddered at the thought. But the good news is right after I gave the quick look around Esme waltzed in with a giant plate of ribs that smelled heavenly. And right after looking like a goddess was Rosalie with the mashed potatoes. And after cam Alice with the salad which looked delicious. They set the food down and served it simultaneously to each family member. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jasper making a face at the food like it was vomit.

After they served it I dug into my food hungrily. I looked up to see all the Cullens staring at me in surprise. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I put my head down and started to eat again.

XXXX

After dinner, all the kids went into the living room and sat down.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alice said squealing. She raced over to the case of DVDs and pulled 5 out and spread them on the floor. From what I could see the choices were _Twilight, The Notebook, A Walk to remember, Prom Night, _and _Ferris Bueller's day off. _After many rounds of voting it was down to _Twilight _(**Ha ha, I could not resist) **and _Prom Night. _"I think Bella should chose between the 2 movies. Since she is our guest." Said Alice, like she knew which movie I was going to pick.

"Well, Twilight I guess. I haven't seen that one." I said kind of excited to see it. I have read the books but I never got the time to see the movie.

"Well, damn. I thought you would pick prom night," said Emmett, disappointed. I laughed. And while all this was happening Alice popped the movie in. Rosalie stood up and turned off the lights as previews were rolling. This was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXX

**Hey! Sorry bout not posting. Blame it on damn school.. lol. Anyway. **

**Let's try to get 10 reviews. And any ideas what Emmett or any other Cullen might do during the movie. **

**Oh! If you review you get a magical invisible cookie straight from santa! Mine is SOOOOOO cool! Ok, hahah. **

**Love,**

**Heidi XD**

**(Remember purple button equals invisible awesome cookie :D)**


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight and Cover Ups

**Hey! Thank you so much for those damn funny ideas. And I really wanna thank twiligh-forever because gave me some pretty kick ass ideas! This is for you!**

**Soundtrack; Shake it- Metro Station**

**Chapter 5: Twilight and Cover-ups**

_**Bella's POV**_

As the beginning credits started rolling I realized that they did the start just how I imagined it. The way the camera moved, how the actors kept the conversation going. And how it was so much like the book.

"Man! This is so boring!" whined Emmett with Rose on his lap.

"It just started Emmy." Said Alice giggling.

"Aw, hell!" We all started laughing but it ended right when Charlie came onto the screen. Oddly he reminded me a lot of my dad. That is weird. Huh. Ok, I need to find more about all this vampire, crap. So I devised a plan.

"So have you guys read these books before?" I asked quietly, but I was sure that they could hear it.

"Oh, yes. Many times." Replied Edward, and in the dark I swear I saw him smiling.

"So which one was your favorite?" I inquired.

"Hmm, Breaking Dawn."

"Why?"

"It's like the beginning of all the new. It was dark and amazing. But it would have been cooler if there was a fight at the end."

"Why? Everyone would have been dead all that would be left would be Jacob & Reneesmee." (I forgot how to spell Nessie's full name so go with it.)

"So? Then it would have been a good story for Jake and Nessie."

"Ugh!" I walked out, and into the kitchen too see Esme, smiling. I asked for the popcorn and she made some. And it was extra buttery kind. My favorite. Yum. She handed it to me and I walked back into the room and sat next to Alice. We were now in the part when Bella & Edward were at the meadow and he was sparkling. The actor they picked for Edward, Robert something was really good. And cute too.

As the movie went on, it dragged me in just like it did with it in the book. I felt like I was in there, as a vampire, or as Bella's Best Friends or even with Alice. It went onto the fight scene that took place in ballet studio; my favorite part. **(Oh, I will not be doing detail do to the fact my brain died. The funeral is Monday so just show up. Any way, back to the story…)**

"This is so real man, I could feel being in it!" Said Emmett Bouncing on the ground and it looked like it was shaking the mansion.

"How could this be real?" I asked wondering, maybe if they would tell me something about vampires.

"Well, being vampires-" It went quiet. I could hear the stream about and 1/8 of an mile out and birds chirping. But everyone's head was turned to Emmett, a very scared Emmett. "Well, what I meant was, we are uh, FANPIRES!" he said trying to cover it up. "Yah. We are fans of vampires. Duh."

"Fan-pires. Right, ok." I said as convincingly as I could. But on the inside I was so excited. I had gotten what I needed proof that they are vampires. For me only of course, but that was enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since that fateful night when I was 100 sure, the Cullens & Hales were and still are of course vampires. I had been hanging out at their house every day. I usually am not bored that often anymore but I am irritated a lot when Alice & Rosalie want to play Barbie Bella.

I walked down the hall with Edward on my left, Alice on my right, and sleezy old Mike trailing, or crawling behind us. I am not a hundred percent sure if Mike is cheating on me, but I am seeing him less often than ever. He never sits with me at lunch, he's always 'studying' as he says. But I think something is up. But I have Edward, even though al the girls go for him, he would always rather spend time with me and his family.

"Bella, how about we go shopping this weekend?! Then we can get you that new wardrobe I promised." I groaned. Alice was always doing this and yet I was able to hold it off. But now there is nothing I can do.

"Sure, I guess. But where are we going to shop?" I asked hoping she would say Port Angeles. But I knew deep down I was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

"Hmm. Well I was thinking that we could go for the weekend in Seattle and Olympia. And then we would have fun!" I hit my head on Edward's shoulder groaning and from the conrer of my eye I saw a jealous glare from Mike. Backstabbing cheating Mike?! He is such a player. I wanna hurt him so bad. But I will have to wait. And I am going to need Emmett too.

**I know it is short but trust me, the next one will be… (Evil Smile)**

**GOD DAMIEN! (lol long story)**

**Anyway, What the hell is Bella thinking?! Planning with EMMETT! Dear lord that girl has some dangerous ideas. **

**(In a small voice) Umm… could I have at least 6 ½ reviews pwease? Pretty pwease?!**

**Lol! Ok, and maybe you will get a magical invisible GLOW STICK! WOO! And maybe a sneak peek to the next chapter…but only maybe… (Cue Evil Laughter)**

**Have Fun. Read Twilight. Love Edward.**

**XOXOXO**

**Heidi AKA Emmett's future second wife! (Snickers)**


	6. Chapter 6: Silly String and Treadmills

**Yo Yo Yo! What's up?! Heidi in the house! With the AWESOME… (Well not awesome… but anyway) CHAPTER SIX! **

**-Crowd gores wild-**

**me: -Bows- thank you! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**SM: OH no you don't! –slaps the hysterics out of you-**

**Me: Damn. That hurt…. –Rubs cheek-**

_**Chapter 6: Silly String and Treadmills**_

_Bella's POV_

"Ok. So, after he hits here," says Emmett while pointing onto the white board with me watching very seriously, "we will pull out the treadmills."

"Ok. Emmett. I am confused. How are we going to be able to get the treadmills to do that?" I asked.

"We will have it rolling. It will work. I wanna get rid of this scum bag. No one messes with my Bella!" I laughed. Emmett was very smart at planning evil schemes. And soon we have to have Alice and Jasper join us. Only if we have issues with the equipment. And there was a lot of it. But this plan was brilliant. I gotta hand it to Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett!" I ran and gave him a big hug.

"Anytime squirt. Oh and I think we need Alice now." I stepped back and nodded. Right after I nodded Alice skipped into the room with a full on evil grin on her face.

"So I hear you need help with something?" she said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Alice…" warned Emmett, but he to had a grin on his face. If looks could kill…

"What? So what is the plan Stan?" she plopped onto the bed next to me and stared intently at the board nodding every once and a while. Then a bright smile made her face light up as she ran up to the board, grabbed a hot pink marker and added all this stuff with the words 'thongs' and 'clickers' and even 'nails'. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Ummm guys?" I wondered.

"Yes?" the both answered at the same time.

"How bad is this going to do to Mike?"

"Let's just say that he might want to move to the center of the earth after this," said Alice, while chuckling darkly. I smiled. It was good to have someone that actually had my back. Except Ben and Angela. They were great people. We all sit together at lunch with the Cullens now.

"So when are we going to do this?" I asked while I plopped back down onto Emmett's bed.

"I was thinking that we could start this next week. I could tackle all the guys with Jasper while Alice and Rosalie will hang out with the girls and figure it out what the hell is up. And then I want you to hang out with Edward at all times. Got that?" I nodded. I was excited that Mike the man whore was getting what he deserved.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the mall, while being pulled by Alice and Rosalie. With the boys behind them laughing at me. Today was the day I had to get a new wardrobe for 5 reasons.

I need to look good so all the guys will drool on me.

I need to make Mike unhappy that all the other guys will be staring at me.

Alice thinks my style is a 'disgrace' to the fashion world.

I needed to be able to get a new boyfriend after Mike.

Apparently it is good to start fresh again every once and a while.

I laughed quietly to myself while thinking but I knew that they were looking at me. I shrugged and they nodded. Then Alice noticed Hollister and grabbed me and dragged me with her & Rose. From that store I got over 7 bags! Just for me! After that we moved onto the next store, next, next, and you get the point. But in the end I have very fifty bags overflowed with clothes and shoes for Hollister, Juicy, Abercrombie, American eagle, DSW, and more. We ended up late so we rented out a room from the hotel. A fancy hotel at that. The Doubletree.

We got to the room and quickly put all the bags down. I flopped onto to the bed only to be pulled back up by Emmett.

"Squirt, we need to go over the plan ok?" he said lightly squeezing the tops of my shoulders with me nodding. Alice threw two pieces of clothes and I walked into the bathroom to get changed. From out there I could hear them murmuring things.

"What are we going to do? I wanna kill Mike." Whispered Rosalie.

"Well, me and Bells formed a plan and it so going to work. Alice checked the future and everything." FUTURE?! Where is that coming from??

"He's right," chirped Alice from the other room. "We are going to scare DAY LIGHTS out of him."

"Man, this is going to be so much fun," whispered Jasper quietly. Too quietly. So I went closer to the door, pressing my pale ear against it.

"I am really fighting me self just to rip to shred right now." Edward said quietly. I was shocked, yet…. happy.

"We all do Edward," said Alice, "that is why we have to start the plan on MONDAY!" I jumped slightly only to slip on the carpet onto the tile floor making a huge "Kerplonk!"

"Bella?! Are you ok?" said Edward, worried. "I'm coming in ok?" he walked in, picked me up bridal style and brought me to the other room to set me on the bed. I looked down turning a deep blush. As I did that I realized what Alice gave me. Some silk midnight blue short shorts, and midnight blue silk button up shirt with no sleeves. It was very comfortable.

"Bella? Bella you there?" I looked up to see Emmett waving his hand in my face. I laughed, and he continued. "Anyways. As you know we are going through with operation B.T.C.O.O.M.A.M.H.P.H.F.R.." What the heck?!

"Ummm. Emmett? What does that mean?" I asked timidly, and he boomed a laugh.

"It means, 'Beat the crap out of Mike and make him publicly humiliated for revenge." I started giggling followed by many others. "Well anyways we need names for when we are on the walkie-talkies. Any ideas?" I grinned.

"Ok, Emmett you are Mr. Teddy-Bear, Rosalie you are Super-Beauty, Alice you are Pixie-Fairy girl, Jasper you are Safari-Blonde, I am Chocolate-Klutz, and Edward you are Bronze Dragon." I said in a 'I know it all tone'. Alice smiled.

"They are perfect!" she squealed.

"They are? Man! I wanted to be Crawling Ninja. But ok, I guess we can do those." Grumbled Emmett as he plopped next to me, making me bounce a couple times.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, kind of excited.

"Let's just watch a movie," said Rosalie. "But remember what you have to do on Monday. Me & Alice will take care of the girls, Emmett & Jasper take care of the guys. Edward, you Bella stick together like glue. Got it?" We nodded. "Good. Now let's watch that movie!"

XXXXXXXXX

I walked into the school with my arm hooked to Edward's. I got glares from, both the male and female population of school. Especially, the other popular girls. I pulled him to my locker, which was right next to his.

"So, you ready for the plan?" he asked quietly with him breathing down my next, which made me shiver with joy. I nodded not trusting my voice. **(Breaking dawn! Hahahah! I could not resist! XD… On with the story…) **"Ok then. Let's go." He grabbed my hand pulled me to the English class. But the weirdest thing was that Mike did not greet me this morning. Usually he is following me like a puppy and giving Edward terrible death glares.

We walked into the English room and I stopped in my tracks. I saw Mike and Jessica lip locking full out. I cleared my throat even though it sounded like I was choking. I could feel my vision blurring. I knew this was going to happen! But why am I letting it get to me? I ran out of the room.

"Bella!" I could hear Edward yelling for me in the distance. I kept running until I got to the tree where all six of us would hang out before and after school. I but my back to the tree and slipped down to the ground crying with my arms wound around my knees. I heard someone walk towards me. I looked up.

"Bella…." He stared but then stopped. He knelt down and starting rubbing my back. I leaned into his shoulder and started crying.

"Why.. Would… he… I knew…. But" I didn't need to continue. Edward helped me up. And I slipped my hands around his waist and cried into his chest. He kept rubbing my back with his hands in circles.

Edward picked me up and carried me to his Volvo. He opened the passenger door and put me in the tanned seats. I walked around and sat in the driver's seat, grabbing my hand and rubbing little circles with his hands to calm me. I smiled slightly. He smiled back with his famous crooked smile, while still rubbing my hand drove me to his house. All the way there I kept hearing him saying things like 'jerk', 'Ass', 'must kill' and so on. It made me feel protected…

When we got to his house he got out of the car and carried me into the house. He put me down on the dark blue couch with me on his lap. I cried into his chest while he was just silently rubbing my back. I looked up.

"Why?"

"Why what? What do you mean Bella?" he asked confused.

"Why would Mike do this to me?" I asked as I could feel a new round of tears coming on.

"Oh, Bella." He said while pulling me into another hug. "I really don't know. But I think he made a huge mistake."

"How?" I sniffled.

"Because, he lost you." He said while brushing a strand of hair back and kissing my forehead. I smiled and went back to hugging him; hoping it wouldn't end.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_**(Yes ok. First time with Emmett. So NO FLAMES)**_

I am going to kill him. Michael Clark Newton is dead to me. I will rip him limb from limb and burn him. Just like killing a vampire. The only reason I am not doing that right now is because the other three stopped me. Jasper calmed me down and pulled; scratch that- DRAGGED me to class. We sat down and started working. But all I could think about was Bella. Was she ok? Is Edward helping her? And what are we going to do Mike now?

After class Jasper pulled me to the parking lot.

"What are we doing?!" I asked wanting to check on little 'sister'.

"We are meeting up with the girls here. Apparently there has been an issue with the planning." I nodded. Then I saw two white ghost like flashes come to us.

"Ohmygawd! I am going to rip him limb from limb! What he did to Bella?! EVIL! God Dammit! I hate on the spot decisions." Yelled Alice. Rose put her hand over Alice's and gave her a calm smile while Jasper sent something to make us calm. I smiled.

"Hey! What if we have some little with Mr.Newton this weekend?" I asked with an evil grin on my face. They all got my message and started smiling. Then Alice's expression turned blank and we all knew what was going on. Alice was seeing what would happen. Then she snapped back into realty and her smile turned menacing.

"Oh it will work," she announced. "It will make him wanna move in with the Volutri." We all gasped. It was going to be brilliant then.

"Ok." Jasper said, "We are going to need a lot more added onto this one though."

We all agreed. With our grins plastered onto our faces as ran home to start planning.

**OK! I did it! Yay! **

**So what did you think aobut Emmett's POV? I wanna do different ones so I started with my fave! (Yup Guilty as charged Emmett lover XD) Any way. **

**If you want an inivisible hug! I want a very awesome review! And I want **

**15 6/23 lol. Any way. At least 15 So yeah**

**Have Fun. Read Twilight. Love Edward.**

**- Heidi Cullen (Emmett's second wife. Lol)**


	7. Chapter 7: Doodlebops and Revenge

**Ok, So I have decided that it is evil and scary and then…well then we shall see what you think. Lol. It is going to be Edward POV for a little bit. **

**Hahah. Ok. (Nervous Laugh) On with the chapter! (Does weird hand gesture)**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Santa? Can I have twilight rights for Christmas?**

**Santa: No. I already gave it to Steph. **

**Me: -Runs away- Why?! Why?! -Cries in the corner-**

_**Chapter 7: Doodle Bops and Revenge**_

_Edward's POV_

As my angel's crying slowed down and her breath evening up I knew she had fallen asleep. I stood up and sped to the third floor where my room was. I set her down gently onto my leather couch. I grabbed the knitted blanket the Esme made for me, even though I would never use it, and gently positioned it over her body so it would keep her warm. I kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. So I walked as humanly as possible out of the room and then ran down the marble stairs to the living room to find the others cross-legged on the floor in a circle.

_I am going to kill that little piece of shit. – Emmett_

_I can't believe I never saw this coming, God Dammit! I had the on the spot decisions. –Alice_

_This boy is going to pay – Rosalie _

_Man, poor Bella. But God! These emotions make me wanna beat the shit out of Emmett –Jasper_

I joined the circle with a face that showed no emotion even though Jasper could feel rolling off me like a bowling ball. He glared and me and I just shrugged with the anger growing inside of me like a fire. Alice was the first one to speak.

"Edward. We decided that we are going to cut to the chase and do something this weekend," she said with a grimace.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked and then the vision came.

_A blonde man in the corner of a room that is pitch black except for a light that is coming from the TV. Screams of terror and pain came from him as he watched the TV. _

I snapped out of the vision and looked at all of my family with a surprised face.

"What was on the TV?" I asked with excitement dripping in my voice. Alice just smiled.

"The doodle bops. And Heads." She said.

"The doodle bops? What the hell are they?" asked Emmett. I ran my fingers through my bronze winded hair.

"It's a children's program." Replied Jasper. Ah. That makes so much more sense. But how does he know about this? I looked at Jasper but he just shrugged.

"So when are we going to terrorize this monster?" asked Rosalie.

"Tomorrow." Said Alice. "We are going to have Rosalie & I say that we want to have a three some-" Emmett and Jasper gasped but Alice ignored them, "and tell him to meet us on Sunday at seven in the Fork's Ballet Studio. There we will set up the video. Then we will have him walk in with us. And if we feel mercy; we'll let him out." Whoa. I never knew Alice like this. I guess Bella is that important. "But first I need Jasper & Emmett to make the video. Go buy all the Doodle Bop movies you can find and graphic movies. Buy them and bring them here. Oh! I forgot. He-who-must-be-not-named is also afraid of porn. He loves doing it but he hates watching it."She smiled innocently.

"So let's go!" roared Emmett.

"But what am I going to do?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Stay with Bella. Take care of her while we are gone." Said Alice as her and Rosalie skipped out of the door with Jasper & Emmett behind them. I sighed, and walked up the stair case; passing Esme and filling her in on what happened, and I got to the door which was my room. Which in there was an angel. I slowly turned the brass knob and snuck in. Just when I walked in she started talking.

"No Mike! Get away from me, you-you butt face miscreant!" I smiled at the line that was used in an old show that was once Alice's favorite; Gilmore Girls. "Edward! Save me!" I smiled at when she said my name. It sounded so musical when it came from her. Like I was not a monster. "Jacob? Are you ok?" I froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Rosalie's POV**_

That bastard was going to pay. I walked to my baby (The M3 lol) and plopped into the driver's seat. Alice pretty much threw herself onto the black leather. I glared at her for hurting my little baby and she just threw one back like a piece of cake. I turned the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas and we drove at the speed of light to the Newton outdoor sport shop. We stepped out of the vehicle making everyone stare at us; even though than always happens and we strutted our way into the store straight to the cashier where a bored Mike sat. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Hey Mike," I said seductively.

"Ummm," he gulped, "Rosalie & Alice."

"So Mikey baby, what are you doing Sunday?" Alice asked while playing with his bleach blonde hair.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, Baby we were wondering if you wanted to do a little something with me and Rose at the ballet studio on Sunday." His mouth dropped like in going to become a trash can.

"Uhhh, sure. " He said stumbling on what to say without looking like a total retard which he already does.

"Great cutie. See you at 7." I purred. We ran out of the store and we could still see mike jumping up and down like he won the lottery. But really he just bought his one way ticket to hell. And he still has to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Jasper's POV**_

As Emmett and I strolled through the doors of the Mr. Movies in Forks we knew that we were going to be watched. As we walked to the children's section I could feel emotions of Confusion, lust, jealous, anger, and sad. And I felt like a girl at her damn time of the month. I just wanted a freakin nap! But we snuck to the store raced across the speckled tile and got to the children's section. We grabbed all the doodle bop movies we could find (And a few Blue's Clue's) and then we walked slowly over to the Action movies. We grabbed 300; Brave heart, Meet the Spartans, Alien Vs. Predator and more. We filled out wire cart to the brim and then walked up to the cashier who had her mouth dropped to the floor from all the movies. She started scanning them; very slowly I might add.

"So boys,' she said trying to be seductive, "What are all the movies for?"

"This project fro school," replied Emmett with an evil smile.

"Ah.. I bet you are going to get an A." she said while batting her eyelashes. This girl made venom seem more able to puke every second.

"Well," I said as she finished scanning the last movie and Emmett got out his wallet. "WE have to get back to our GIRLFRIENDS with these movies to finish our PROJECT." With that we grabbed all the bags to Rosalie's M3 already out there. We threw all the movies in the trunk, jumped in and we drove back to the house where the plan would be born.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Edward's POV**_

While Bella said the name Jacob in her sleep, I have been racking my brain to find out who he is. I guess we will have to wait until Bella wakes up.

XXXXX

"WE'RE BACK!" Screamed Alice, which jolted Bella awake, and she tumbled off of the couch. I stood up and walked over laughing, helping her up from the golden floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter; and I was doing a poor job of it. She nodded.

"Yeah. But why did Alice have to scream?" she asked very embarrassed.

"She likes to make her presence known."

"Ahhh."

"And her and the rest of the gang, have the supplies to go with this plan. To start so why don't we go down stairs?"

"Sure." With that I grabbed her hand and we strolled (and skipped) down to the living room where movies were spread all over. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Alice's POV**_

When Bella & Edward got down the stairs, something came to me.

_A girl with maghony hair was lying down on Edward's bed with him at her side. She was screaming. And her heart was slipping. _

It flashed to another thing.

_The girl got up only to be hugged by Edward, and then the rest of us. She smiled but then, excited, she walked over to the mirror. In the mirror it was Bella, with red eyes._

It faded black and then I screamed. Everyone looked at me with many questions in their eyes but I just said in a vampire low voice, "I'll tell you later." They all nodded but there was still a confused Bella.

"She's having day dreams," chuckled Edward; and I smiled. I haven't heard him like this ever. "She is probably dreaming about Hollister." I smiled. That store was amazing!

"Hahaa. No! Ok anyways; let's get to work."

**YO! So what you think? Awesome? I know! But I am going to need reviews, ******

**Yup. This was one of my favorites because I got to work on what I love to do. Trying new POV. XD **

**OH! How about 12 reviews? And then a chirstmas present is coming! (Invisible of course) Hugs**

**Have Fun. Read Twilight. Love Edward.**

**Heidi Cullen! (Emmet' second wife!) (Snickers)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ballet Studios & Jo Bros

**Da Da Da! (I love Melvin! Its jeff dunham people XD) **

**Anyways, here ladies and gents what you all have been waiting for..**

**CHAPTER EIGHT! (Applause x20) **

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: I don't own twilight or jeff dunham. What is there to live for then?! –Runs up stairs trips; falls down them and dies LOL-**

_**Chapter 8: Ballet Studios and Jonas Brothers**_

_**Mike's POV**_

I woke up knowing today was going to be a day I will not forget. Today is the day that I will lose my virginity to Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. The two HOTTEST girls in Forks, Washington. I walked to the bathroom grabbing some dark wash jeans and sky blue muscle shirt on the way. I locked the bathroom door as I turned the shower on and shedding my sponge bob pajamas. (**A/N: Lol. I could not resist. And they are pajamas are the ones with him showing his butt. Hehe Ok continue..) **I took a step only to pulling it out. I forgot my music. I grabbed a towel and quickly ran to my room to grab my stereo. I dragged it to my room and set it on the granite counter. I plugged it in and turned it on. I made sure my favorite CD was in it and pressed play. Then the music blasted the room as I jumped into the shower.

_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around _

_Like you know_

_Who I am_

_But you don't _

_You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

As I started to sing along I felt like I was wanted by every girl in the world. And it felt good.

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_But you turn the tempature hotter_

_Cuz I'm Burnin' up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

_C'mon Girl_

_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (So fast)_

_I can't hold myself back_

_High heels (High Heels)_

_Red Dress (Red Dress)_

I Kept seeing Rosalie at this part. Without that big monster. She should be mine. The king's.

_All by yourself _

_Gotta catch my breath_

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you (Oh)

You're staring me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'ma try to keep from going under

Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter

Cuz I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight

The brothers sing it loud

(And we're feeling right)

Get up and dance

(Don't try and fight it)

Big Rob for real

(And that's no lie)

Stop drop and roll

(And touch the floor)

(It keeps on burning up)

More and More

I got JB with me

(Layin' it down)

Now come on boys

Let's bring the chorus around

I'm slippin' into the lava

(Burnin' up, burnin' up)

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

(Yeah)

Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

(C-C-C'mon Nick)

Cuz I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

When the song ended I gave my bow and stepped out of the shower, swipping a teal blue towel that had my name sewed on it in emerald green. I wrapped it around my waist and wiped the steam off the mirror looking into my amazing reflection. I don't see how girls can resist me. But I knew they wanted me. They just never knew it yet. I threw on my aqua and lime green plaid boxers and threw my jeans on. Then the muscle shirt came next. After I got dressed I realized something. I needed to get condoms. Shit. How is this going to work?!

I walked down the oak steps to find the smell of bacon lingering in the kitchen

_Sweetie-_

_I had a emergency meeting in LA. I will be back on Tuesday. Take care of you and Ariel. I left food but you and dad can order take out. Ariel is at daycare and Dad will pick her up. _

_Love,_

_Mom 3_

Thank you lord! Luck must be on my side, I thought as I dug into the maple smoked bacon that Mom left me. I looked up from the flower patterned plate and saw the time on the microwave clock. 12:30. I rinsed my plate placing it into the dish washer. I grabbed my keys to my Toyota powder blue Prius and grabbed my black leather jacket. Jumping into the car I hit my funny bone on the arm rest and it hurt like hell. I stuck my keys in the ignition and revved the engine; driving off to the drug store.

XXXXX

I stepped out of the car and gently shut the driver's door. I skipped to the door; which slid open automatically. I jogged in acting like I was all knowing when I was about to break down into a nervous wreck. I stepped into the condom section and I froze. What the Fuck?! This is nuts! There are sizes?! Types?! Oh, my fucking God! I walked to the first one I saw grabbing it. I raced to the cashier and gave it to him. As he scanned it a smirk was plastered onto his face. I looked at him confused. He just kept smirking. He gave me the total and I paid; grabbing the bag I walked out of the store to my car. I sat into the seats and opened to bag; I pulled out the box and my mouth dropped. I had bought girl condoms! I sighed; not being able to go n there again to return them would be embarrassing. So I just drove off back to my house.

I walked into the house and threw the keys into the basket. I dragged my feet to the couch; plopping down to turn on the TV. When I turned it on, it was my favorite; Hannah Montana. So I settled myself in and followed along with the marathon.

XXXXXXXX

_I screamed. The screen held the doodle bops, killing innocent people after sleeping with them. I just kept screaming._

I woke up shaking. I wiped the sweat off my for head and looked at the clock. 6:50. Shit. I might be late. I ran; grabbing my keys. Jumping into the car, I made sure I had all I needed. Girl condoms. Dammit. I am so dumb. But made sure and so I sped off to Ballet Studio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sprinted through the barren parking lot of the Forks Ballet Studio. I knocked. The door creaked open. I took a step into the darkness.

"Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun. Dun. Dun. This is going to be odd. But for those who don't know that was Burnin' up by the jonas brothers and Jeff Dunham in a bunch of lines if you have heard of him. **

**I wanna have 15 reviews and each review you get to punch Jacob in the face!**

**Jake: HEY!**

**Me: To bad.**

**Jake: I am not doing it. (Crosses his arms)**

**Me: Then do I have to show Reneesmee the video about you and the ppotty training song?**

**Jake: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Try me. (Smirks)**

**Yeah soo.. YEAH!**

**Have Fun. Read Twilight. Love Edward.**

**- Heidi Ho! (lol)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge and Truth

**Ok! I know I am supposed to be grounded but I am trying to get this done while in a friend's car!**

**So here we go! **

_**Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge and Truth**_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hello?" I could hear the deadly voice that caused my best friend so much pain. I was about to just spring and kill him right there but then, Rose stopped me.

"We need to do this right. To end it all." She whispered. And nodded remorsefully even though wanting to kill this little piece of shit.

"Anybody here?" he asked in a nervous tone. That's when the TV went off.

_We're the Doodle Bops _

_We're the Doodle Bops OH YEAH_

_Now the time has come that we are gonna _

_Suck the damn blood out!_

As the movie changed to the Doodle Bops killing we heard piercing screams bounce off the walls of the glass ballet studio. I grinned. This was going better than planned.

"Oh, Mikey." Purred Rose as she walked out in a Doodle Bop's costume making the screams become worse. I stepped out with an evil grin on my face.

"Mike baby! I am here!" I yelled while throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. On the inside I was rolling on the ground laughing. But I kept up my image and acted perfect.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Y-YO-YOU DOODLE BOP LOVERS!" Screamed as he ran to the door but hit his face on a wall. Rose and I could not hold it in even more. WE started laughing and we saw Emmett & Jasper walk out. They had all this fake blood on them making it look like we killed them. Head backed up hitting his head against the bar, for a second time.

I knew this is what we were looking for.

We walked out with the biggest smile on all of our faces and a locked ballet studio behind us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And, Breaking News. Michael Newton has been found in the local Forks ballet studio when the morning Yoga instructor walked in. They found him in a fetal position and screaming about doodle bops, gore, and etc. They also found a running tape right across the room with the video played. It looks like someone has gotten revenge." Said the Reporter on the news. All of us were cracking up rolling around and even Bella was showing a small smile.

"So does that make you feel better?" asked Rose as she calmed down a bit but fits of giggles would not stop coming.

"Yes, but…it was kind of mean," she said while biting her lower lip.

"I think it was brilliant!" I said, with smiles glued to my face.

"So what to do now?" asked Emmett.

"Well, nothing."

"But we could tell Bells about how we are-"

"Shut up Emmett!" We all yelled but we knew she was watching.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella looking curious. Too Curious. Again. With him and blowing up our cover! I sighed. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?" man could she get impatient.

"Hmmm. Later. Let's just go have some fun right now." I suggested.

"Fine." She huffed. "But I will find out soon yah know; I can ask Esme."

"Yeah right," snorted Emmett. "Like she would tell you." And for that Emmett was slapped. By Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Bella's POV**_

After that short conversation; I thought they were actually going to tell them that they are vampires. But I guess they are holding back. Interesting. I stood up.

"Why don't we play a bored game or something!" I said, as I got hyper.

"Oh! I got it." Emmett yelled like a little boy on Christmas day with his hand waving in the air like a flag. I knew I was going to regret this.

"What is it Emmett?"

"The drinking game!" I froze. This game was my love/hate relationship. I was always the winner but I always had to make out with nerds, I never really knew why. Must have been a drunken guy or person thing.

"Ugh, fine. Let's play." I sat down next to Edward; again. Alice skipped out of the room and with the clanks and clashes of all the glasses I felt like home.

"Here we are." She said while she came in with a silver platter with 6 glasses. 5 of them looked like they had a red juice. But oh well. I grabbed my cup and smelled it. Vodka & Rum. My favorite mix. But how did they know? **(A/N- I know some of you are wonder; why is she talking about alcohol. Well remember she dated Mike for a while and had to hold up an image. Which meant parties, grades, boys, friends etc… Ok I am ranting…time for the story..) **

"I'll go first!" squealed Alice and I could see the red liquid slosh in the cup. "Ok, drink if have never had sex." Only me and Edward drank. I looked at him and he mouthed 'marriage' and I nodded; understanding.

"Drink if you have thought that vampires are real." Said Emmett, with everyone taking that sip.

"Ok, Drink if you have gone to more than one high school." Said Rose which made us all drink. I wonder how many high schools. They went to. I sighed in thought, which made my head spin.

"Drink, if you have mad out with a random person." Said Jasper. Only I took a sip. They looked at me all weird and I just gave them a laugh.

"Ok! My turn!" I slurred. "Drink if you have ever thought that the family that saved you from all this terrible life are really vampires; one of them can read minds and there are other powers that do not know of but they are there." I took a sip and they looked at me with incredulous faces on.

"Ok! OK! Time for truth or dare!" chirped Alice changing the subject. I sighed and looked down at my cup. It was suck dry. I stifled a giggle, and Alice was smiling.

"I am in! You can go first." I said pointing to Alice. She giggled.

"Ok, I want Bella," she said while pointing at me, "to kiss Edward."

"WHAT?!" we both yelled.

"You heard her," smirked Emmett. Damn it. I looked at the flawless face and searched his face for an answer; he nodded slowly. I scooted closer to him and he did the same. Our faces drew closer and a could feel his cool breath against my fragile face. Our lips touched and right then I felt a shock of electricity blow through me like a bolt. We slowly pried ourselves apart. I just looked at him.

"Woah."

**So? What y'all think? **

**Haha. So Review! And then you can have 7 minutes of hell with Jacob. (If you catch my drift! –wink, wink-) So I want 10 reviews! Ha! You have fun telling me what should happen after that? Have fun(:**

**-Heidi Hale! (I am now, Rose 3****rd**** cousin twice removed lol)**


	10. Chapter 10: Vampire Truths & Jacob Black

**Ohh. My. Bathtub. I am so frickin sorry! GAH! You know if you hate homework raise your hand in the air!! –Raises hand- But yah know, I have to get to college or no car… -tear- hahahaha. So have fun!**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: Can I have twilight???**

**Stephenie: Do you like peas?**

**Me; -Mumbles- Maybe…**

**Stephenie: Then…NO! –Runs off-**

**Me: GOSH DARN IT! WHY DOES MY LOVE FOR PEAS RUIN EVERYTHING?! –Runs off crying-**

_**Chapter 10: Vampire Truths and Jacob Black**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I have never felt like that. I smiled this goofy grin and then looked at Emmett evilly.

"Emmett," I said in a too sweet voice. "Truth or dare?"

he puffed out his chest. "Dare of course!" then I knew exactly what I had to do…

"Emmett, I dare you…" I paused of course for the dramatic effect. "to tell the truth about all this vampire stuff you are trying to hide from me."

"Damn! That girl is smart," said Jasper with a smirk. That's when Emmett spoke up.

"Bells, we are vampires. But the thing is…you know how usually you are told that we suck human blood? Well that's where we are TOTALLY different man. WE drink out of animals. Big ones. MY favorite is grizzly and Edward's is Mountain lion and well, I am ranting. Anyways. Alice can also see the future, Edward can read minds, except for yours of course," I looked at him with a surprised face, " that's exactly how we felt. Guess your mind is screwed up," he chuckled. "Jasper can also feel and manipulate emotions." I looked at my hands. "And that is about it."

"You could have told me!" I yelled while jumping off the ground. I ended up tripping over my own feet and Edward catching me- again. "Let go of me." I said in a calm tone but with as much anger as possible. He let me go; giving my chance to run off; which is exactly what I did.

"Bella!" yelled a chorus of voices from the mansion as I ran from the driveway. I stumbled a bit on the uneven gravel but catching myself; most of the time. The time I didn't I was lucky enough to protect my face from getting screwed. With my hands at the sacrifice. I jumped up as fast as possible without hurting myself. I started walking again hoping that I will not have one of them catch me. But I knew they would give me my space. I think.

XXXXX

When I got back into my home I was covered in dirt and rain from when I was trying to get back. I dragged my feet up the stairs and went straight to the shower. I turned the old metal knob and let the water start to flow as I undressed myself. I stepped in and grabbed my strawberry shampoo massaging gently into my head. As the water rushed down my body it felt like I was being washed away from all the bad things that have been happening lately. I finished with the warm shower fighting myself to get out away from all the warmth. I stepped out with the cold blasting against my exposed skin. I grabbed my dark purple down and wrapped it around myself walking out of the bathroom; grabbing my clothes while on the way out. I silently walked to my room shutting the door slowly. I grabbed a pair of underwear and dark wash skinny jeans that Alice bought for me. I then clasped on my bra and threw on my green Muse t-shirt. I walked out of my room only to have another surprise.

"Bella!" called Charlie from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad? Did you just get here?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Mmhmm. Now get down here! I have some people I want you to meet." Wonder slid across my face.

"Ok dad! I am on my way." I stepped down the wooden stairs carefully trying not to trip- which I succeed. I stepped into the kitchen only to freeze. There was a young man that looked eighteen with look black hair and dark brown eyes. He was about 6'5 and was smiling like a goof. I could feel the blush rushing up to my cheeks. I turned my face away for a split second only to put it exactly back where it was before.

"Bella. This is Jacob. And Billy. Billy and Jacob Black. You remember them right?" said my dad with his hand placed on a man in a wheelchair that was the spitting image of Jacob. Must have been Billy.

"Hi." I said in a shy voice. "Good to see you guys again."

"Bells!" Jacob just rushed toward me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow which made me giggle.

"Ja-ke can't….breathe…" I squeaked and he laughed but letting me go. I smiled at him.

"So Bells. How've you been?" He asked with a smile that covered his tan face.

"It's good." I nodded. "So what about you?"

"Ehh. Could have been better." He joked. I giggled and from the corner of my eye I could see see Charlie and Billy; nodding and smiling approving. And I knew that they were planning something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been one month since the incident at the Cu-, well I am a no name policy. So NO NAMES. Anywho another has changed. I have a new boyfriend. And it's Jacob black. He is so sweet. He helped me through everything with the Cu- and I have been a real mess since that happened. But everytime I go to school there is some issues. Like when ALL the Cu- stare at me. But I just talk with my old friends. Mike apologized but I did not forgive him. He has a long way to go.

I stepped into the biology room and quietly jumped into my seat so I could just focus on my thoughts. I thought about my date with Jacob this weekend on the beach. How Charlie has fallen for his dead best friend's wife. And so has Jacob's dad. **(A/N- Harry is already dead. Heart attack. The usual. On with the story..)** Man was there a battle royal. They won't even talk. It was really hard with all them fighting and I am dating the 'enemy's' son as Charlie would put it. My thoughts stopped with a screeching halt when he walked in. The bronze hair that was still exactly the same as last time I saw him; but something was different; his face. It looked pained, depressed like the most important thing walked out of his life-. I turned my head using my dark brown hair as a curtain to protect me from the pain that has subsided only for a moment; will return. He gracefully sat down next to me and quickly looked at me but then went back to his books. And I knew that I had to do something to bring that smile back onto his face that I loved and missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? Sorry about being late you know what writer's block is like right? That is what my brain has all the time! So I want a bunch of reviews. –Puppy dog face- and I know that some of you hate Jacob but this is the only way the plot will go on… yada yada yada. Get good? Hahah. So review and Seth (MY FAVORITE WEREWOLF Hahah) will give you a big hug! YAY!**

**So review! (:**

**- Heidi Hale. (I wanna be sisters with rose now! Hahah)**


	11. Chapter 11: Mortal Enemies and Choices

**Yay! Chapter 11…so there might be some.. –Gulps- violence. So just warning you! HAha. Ok. Rock n Roll! Yeah. Good luck (:**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me- I don't own twilight….or Rob's hot voice…-sobs into a tissue-**

**Therapist- That's good. Let it out.**

**Me- -Nods and keeps sobbing-**

_**Chapter 11: Mortal Enemies and Choices**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I gave one last look at my pale hand before sucking a breath of air in and turning to him.

"Hi," I said in a muted tone. Shocked was written all over that gorgeous face of his.

"You are actually talking to me?" he said while pointing to himself.

"Well are their any other best friends that I have in this room?" I asked smiling a little. As this was happening I felt something. Like the hole in my heart was getting sewn up. Like a new stitch work.

"Well. I haven't felt like the best friend. The past month I have felt like a enemy." He said with a sad edge to it and I put my hand over his in comfort. I still felt that great shock than it just felt…normal.

"I am sorry," I said while rubbing small circles into his icy hand. "I had to sort some things out. I really am sorry." He pulled me into a tight hug and wrapped his cold arms around my small waist.

"It's ok. We all knew you needed to get used to it."

"Uhm. Yeah." I slowly pulled out of the hug and Edward smiled at me making my heart beat 20 times faster. And then I remembered, I had Jacob. I should not feel like this. But I had never felt this way before with any other guy in all my lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the lunchroom with Edward and it felt like it was back to normal in this world. Except for the fact I have a different boyfriend this time and they have not figured it out yet. We headed over to the lunch line; with me only getting the food he was there to pay. I tried to get him to let me pay for it on my own but he is the same stubborn vampire that I love. Wait love? I shook that off as we walked to the table and plopped into the cold maroon seats.

"Ok, we need new seats," complained Alice who sat down not noticing that I was sitting there stifling a giggle.

"Oh my Gawd! I know right? They are colder than us!" cried Rose as she sat next to Emmett who did not notice me either. Only the boys had. And man was I gonna use this.

"Oh! Maybe…they could get fuzzy vibrating chairs!" Alice squealed. Emmett and me looked at each other. It had been a while but as usual. Everything was the same. I giggled at then. But with that giggle my plan was foiled! Alice and Rose cocked their heads in my direction wide-eyed. Then the squeals came. "Oh my GAWD BELLA?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CANT EVEN SAY HI?!" Alice yell-whispered so the whole world could not hear it but I bet it could. I just smiled innocently and looked at her with dumb eyes.

"Why dear Alice. I have no idea what you are talking about." I said while that grin was plastered onto my small face. I looked over to Edward and Jasper to see them laughing their Asses off. And I knew. I was on a roll.

"BELLLA?! STILL COME ON?! GIVE US SOME WARNING!" cried Rose while throwing her hands in the air.

"My dearest Rose this should not have been a problem since Alice can see that wonderful future of mine." I smiled sweetly. "So Alice? How is college looking for me? Or am I going to have to hit the streets?" That made Emmett fall off his chair roaring with laughter. All these heads turned to our table and we just started cracking up. And then I figured something else out. Everything will always be the same. No matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shut the door on my red truck as I walked very slowly across the ice trying not to repeat what happened in the year of '99. **(A/n- Ok, I was Clumsy as a kid! Sue me! I slipped on the driveway and slid down it because of the ice. It was quite entertaining actually. But yeah! And I still trip over my Uggs. I always feel stupid when I do it too. So back to the story…) **Stepping into the house I dropped my book bag off on my bedroom floor and went to my small closet to change. I opened it- and screamed. It was stuffed! From lingerie to sweat outfits.

"Alice," I grumbled as I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and the skittles t-shirt. I slipped into my outfit; grabbing my bag again. I walked out of the door feeling proud. With a giant winter jacket. I tiptoed over to the truck; threw my bag in and jumped into the driver's seat starting up the ancient engine. I pulled it slowly into reverse and slid out of the slippery slope of a driveway and drove off to the place in La Push where all my friends were. Except the Cullens of course. They never go to La Push. And I have gotten a chance to ask. I drove down the white highway wondering what the others were doing right now. I kept wondering, as I pulled up the driveway to the Black's home and hopped out of the truck; again victorious with no injuries on me. I walked up the snowy path and knock on the Oak door. Billy opened it with a brilliant white smile plastered all over his tanned face.

"Hiya Bells!" he said in his usually cheery voice.

"Hey Billy. Is Jake here?"

"Mhmm. Working on the rabbit again.. Why don't you go around back and check."

"Ok thanks Billy!" I walked away from the door to the back of the smaller home to the little shack behind where I could hear voices.

"Jakey! When are you going to tell her?!" an unfamiliar voice pleaded.

"Soon Nessie. Soon." What the HELL?! Who is this Nessie and why is she talking to my man? I snuck to the other side of the door to listen in.

"But Baby! You have to tell her! Your gonna break her heart with all this lovey-dovey crap. We all know you love me!" I gasped inaudibly.

"Ness! Stop! I do love Bells. Not like you of course. I realized that I love her like a sister. But how am I going to break it to her?" I felt my face getting wet as the tears poured down my face. I knew I had to get away. So I tried to run but of course my feet betray me by letting my presence known to the whole two people in that garage. "Bells?"

I stood myself up and ran to the car as fast I as I could. But of course Jacob was already there.

"Bells. Please. Listen to me!" he pleaded to me. I spun around and looked at him. I pulled my fist back and threw it right into his tanned face of his. I felt a searing pain flow from my knuckles to my shoulder. I grabbed my arm and sank to the floor and cried out in pain. Jacob slid down to the ground and tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Get away from me you MAN WHORE MOTHER FUCKER!?!?!?" I screamed and jumped into my truck. I grabbed the cell that Edward insisted I needed when were shopping 4 months ago. I scrolled down the contact list and clicked on Edward's. It rang twice and then a velvet voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Edward! I need you!" I whispered and I felt tears come down my face.

"Bella, please just tell me where you are. We're coming to get you. " he said with a worried tone.

"I am in La Push." I sighed.

"Bella." I heard him stiffen after I had said those two words. "Bella. I need you to have whoever you were there for drive you to Mike's outfitters. We will meet you there and explain every thing later. Just do it. " I could hear murmuring in the background. And I knew that something was up and this time the truth was going to come out right away. I slipped out of the car.

"Jacob," I whispered but I had a feeling that he would hear me.

"Bells. What is it? Are you ok? I am so sorry."

"Jake. I don't care. I just need you to drive me to Newton's outfitters." I could see the surprise slap right onto his face.

"W-wh-why?"

"Someone is going to pick me up there. And they actually care about me." I spat at him and I could tell that he was feeling really guilty. He deserved it. "Just drive me DAMMIT!" I yelled and fear splattered onto his face as he nodded slightly and got into the driver's seat of the car. I slipped into the passenger seat quietly. I pulled out my phone again and dial Edward's number. I could see Jacob out of the corner of my with his curious and worried expression but just kept himself and Edward answered on the first ring.

"Bella? What is it? Are you on your way? We are at mike's waiting for you."

"Thank God Edward. I coming," I looked at Jacob whose tanned knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. "Jacob, is driving me back."

"Ja-Jacob?" he stuttered and I froze. What the hell is going on here that I never seem to know?

"Yeah. He's my now X-boyfriend." I looked over to see Jacob with a sad but solemn face. Like he was trying keep his cool. "So. Is everyone there?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Well. Not Carlisle and Esme, but other than that pretty much everyone."

"Great." I smiled.

"So…where are you now…?" he asked like he was blind. I wonder if it involves Alice…hmmmm. Oh well.

"About three minutes away. Wait! I see you!" I waved with my bad hand but then pulled it back from the pain.

"Ok. One sec." He hangs up. I could him run over with the rest of his family to the car. Emmett pulled my out of the car and put me on his back which made me giggle. But Jake's face was all twisted and he was shaking.

"Get out dog." Spat Rosalie. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"No." his voice was full of steel and he walked up to Edward with a furious expression.

"We warned you black." Said Emmett. And I knew something bad was going to happen. Then out of now where Jasper throw a right hook straight into Jacobs face. He staggered back, blood starting to fall down his face from the hit. And purple was starting to form.

"We told you," snarled Alice. I hid in Emmett's shoulder. This is scarier than I thought.

Then the wolves came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ummm…. –hides behind Emmett- don't hurt me? Ok. I had this all planned out. Get this done. Then that done. But guess what? My mom decides to leave my little FOUR year old brother here with me alone while my brother goes off and hangs out with friends and JP decides to destroy. The house. This Is why we call him the hurricane anyways….I am SORRY! **

**Ok [: to make it up…you can have a hug from all the twilight men! WOO :]**

**R&R [:**

**-Heidi Hale. (It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I thinks so… oh well byeee!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Battles & A Whole New World

**Heyyyyyyyy…Waz up?!?! Lol. Ok. SO chapter 12. Yay! I know I left you in an odd place. Oh and to you answer about how Bella was being so lame. What she ment was how she could not tell her. Like how you keep a secret from your parents even though that could change EVERYHING. She thought they would tell hear right away but well, ya know….they didn't. –Shrugs- So yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok. I do not twilight. You happy??!?!?**

**God: -Arms crossed- Extremely.**

**Me: Good. Cuz I am getting so tired of getting hit by lightning. Well. Toodles! **

**-Runs off-**

_**Chapter 12: Battles and A Whole New World**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I still can't believe it! Wolves! I shivered and pushed myself into Emmett's back so they couldn't see me. I could hear Emmett grumbling about missing all the fun. I giggled a little bit more and I got more grumbling how he had to babysit. I looked of Emmett's gianormous shoulder to see darkness. But I could hear crunching. Lots of crunching.

"Emmett…what's going on?" I asked, in a muffled voice from my face pressed into his back.

"Oh, they are just fighting for you," he sighed and I froze. "I really wanted to fight you know but little Eddie over there wanted to keep you protected some how but he also wanted to fight. So, Alice volunteered me. Stupid Alice."

"WHAT?!! Fighting for me? I am, just a little human." I judged in a small voice.

"Whoa! NO way are you just a little human. You are part of our family here. You know that?! We love you! Eddie loves you more than us but you know how gentlemen he is and," he covered his mouth quickly; embarrassed after he figured out what he said.

"He-he loves me??" I inquired.

"More than you know. The month you never spoke to us was like how Romeo and Juliet ended. He was dead without you." He chuckled. I hit him. "What did I do now?!"

"You laughed at him for acting dead."

"But-but he already is dead!" he chuckled even harder and it even made me giggle. But quickly I straightened my face and tried not to laugh. I was fighting it when I heard a crack. I stopped.

"Hold on tight Bells." I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and then he sped off. He was running for what felt like ten years and then stopped with a halt. My neck whipped around and crashed into his huge shoulder. He put me down on the sort earth. "Breathe Bella. Edward is on his way. There was an issue so were switching." He clapped his hands together rubbing them and started pacing.

"How is there an issue?" I asked while breathing kind of heavily from the speed he just ran.

"Well, uhm, they want us to leave." He said quietly.

"What?!?!" I cried. "You can't leave me! I need you guys, my life sucks without you."

He laughed. "Thanks Bells. But right now we need to focus on getting you safe from those Dogs." He grimaced when he said that word. I looked at him confused. "Long story" he said. And I nodded still lost.

"Bella, bella? You there?" I heard a whisper. I felt the wind pass by me quickly and I whipped my head in that direction. Nothing. Then I felt something on my shoulder. I screamed. Emmett started laughing.

"What is that?" I whispered in a small voice. Emmett jut kept on laughing. "Why are you laughing?!" I hissed. "This is **not **funny."

"Yes, it is." Emmett choked out from all his laughter. I turned around to see a certain bronze haired boy with a crooked smile stretched across his face.

"Edward? What are you doing?!" I whispered madily.

"Silly bella." He whispered with the smile still in place. "I am here to take you back to our house."

"Well it doesn't mean you have scare the shit out of me!" Emmett chuckled some more.

"Well Bells, you should have seen your face! It was hilarious." Emmett said. I crossed my arms.

"Ok are we here to scare me or to take care of me."

"You are right, we should get you over to our home. **Now.**" Edward said while giving Emmett a look and he nodded. Emmett ran off, to the werewolf's I am guessing. Edward picked me up bridal style and threw me over his back so gently but quick. I grabbed his neck and he chuckled. Then he was off. As we were running I looked around at the moving scenery and I felt like I was going to hurl. Right when I felt my brain spin, he stopped. He pulled me back to carrying me bridal style into the house. He set me down onto the navy blue couch and sat next me. Edward pulled my feet into his lap. Carlisle walked into the room solemnly and Esme trailed behind him and sat down in the loveseat across from us.

"What is going on here Edward?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice but could tell it was strained.

"They want us to leave. But you know I can't." Edward whispered and then glanced at me quickly. I looked at him worried. He just sighed and then looked back at Carlisle.

"Edward. I think we might have too. If you want maybe we could try to bring Bella with us." I looked shocked. They would actually let me? The girl who can't even walk straight come with their beautiful family and run away from the pack of wolves?? They must be nuts!

"Really? But what about Charlie," asked Edward and I could tell that he brightened up at the thought of me being with them. I wonder if Emmett was right.

"Uhmm. Where we go?" I asked and that question startled me.

"Somewhere in Europe probably London," said Edward.

"Oh I would love to go to London I have always wanted to go there." I said with a smile on my face.

"So does that mean your gonna come?" Asked Carlisle. I shrugged.

"Sure! Gives me time to hang out with my favorite family," I said. Edward smiled. "But what about Charlie?" I asked in a nervous and worried tone.

"That can be taken care of easily," said Edward with happiness in his voice.

"And that is..?" I asked.

" You are going to an amazing 'school' in London," Carlisle remarked. I grinned.

"Awesome!" I giggled. I was going to London! I turned to Edward and smiled but he was glowing! "Why don't we watch a movie until the others came back?" I said now worried on what was going to happen to the others now that Edward was safe. Jacob could die for all I care. For breaking my heart.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"How about we watch Made of Honor? I love Patrick Demspey." I said while dreaming of Doctor McDreamy. Edward laughed.

"Crushing on him are he we?" he questioned. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Ok, let's watch it. Alice just bought it. Now I get why." He laughed and walked up to the case and opened the glass door and grabbed the plastic rapped around it. I screamed. "Whoa girl." I laughed embarrassed at my reaction.

"Well, he is an amazing actor."

"Sure, his is." Edward ripped the plastic off in one swift movement, pulled the disc out and opened the DVD player slipping it in. He walked back and sat again with my feet on his lap. The movie started and for some odd reason the lights went down. I looked at Edward but he just smiled which made my heart soar. I turned and focused onto the movie only to see the younger version of Patrick making me scream in joy. But I heard a second voice. I turned to Edward and he was acting gay and laughing. Which made me laugh even harder. Then I saw his pale white hands go to my feet making me nervous. When his hands touched my feet I felt a spark come and it made me jump slightly. I just shrugged it off. But then my laughter came quickly after he started tickling my foot my most ticklish spot.

"Edward….stop…! Edward!" I kept laughing and then I fell off the huge couch with a loud oof. "Ouch." I whimpered as I rubbed my butt.

"Oh God! Are you ok?" Edward jumped off of the couch with regret in his eyes. He picked me up again and carried back to the couch but this time I was on his lap. I kept murmuring words like "sorry" and "I messed up". I smiled. I turned around in his lap so I was facing him.

"Edward! I am fine ok? Just a minor scratch. From fun." I smiled softly as reasurence and ran my fingers through his bronze hair.

"That feels good you know?" he said trying to change the subject. He smiled crookedly. And he leaned in a little bit.

I got nervous but my body just snapped and leaved into it a little bit more. And he leaned in just so much that our foreheads pressed each other. In the background Patrick was talking about how he was in love with Hannah. Everything was so right.

"Just stay still." He whispered and he leaned a little bit closer when-

"HEY GUYS!"

--------------------------------

**OOOO! I left you there didn't I? Lol. So yeah. I want you to guess. Its one of the Cullens? Is it Tanya? Or is it maybe Charlie? Jacob? Or is it maybe Jodi Foster? –Lmao could not resist- Ok so Review with your ideas (: And then you know…if you review…you might get….A PREVIEW OF MIDNIGHT SUN! Nah, can't do that. SO yeah. I also wanted to ask a couple of questions**

**What did you think of twilight the movie?**

**What did you think of the soundtrack?**

**What did you think of All the actor's skills?**

**Are you ready for New Moon?**

**Do you think that Apples to Apples the game is awesome?**

**And What did you think of Rob's singing?**

**Lol. Number 5 we were playing that game and it is so fun! I lovvveee it :)(:**

**Read Twilight. Love Edward. Watch The Movie.**

**-Heidi Hale. (Oh Yeah (: I am sticking with it! :p XD)**


	13. Chapter 13: Buttholes and Monkeys

**YO home skillet biscuits! Yeah! I am in a mode, I finished chapter 12 and then we started to drive home from White bear so I am like, 'Why not start chapter 13?' And so here I am. Lol. SO with out further ado here is chapter 13! WOOO! **

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: Damn it Fine! I don't own twilight you happy?!?!**

**Joe: Thank you!**

**Me: Oh and Joe?**

**Joe: Yeah?**

**Me: YOU ARE SO GAY! –Runs off-**

**Joe: NOOOOOO!!!!**

_**Chapter 13: Butt holes and Monkeys**_

_Bella's POV_

"HEY GUYS!!!" Emmett and Alice screamed as they sped in to the living room. Alice had a smirk on a face, which made my face blush. And Emmett looked like he was going to explode from laughter.

"What do you want guys?" Edward asked annoyed. I stood up from the floor wiping my pants off and walked up to Alice.

"What did you see?" I whispered. She smiled evilly.

"I'll tell you later." She said. I sighed defeated and plopped myself onto the couch and focused on the movie. Or tried to at least. I could not help but look over at Emmett who was wiggling his eyebrows at me. I scowled and turned back to Patrick.

"So, Bells…how is the movie? Get into anything?" Emmett inquired while again wiggling his eyebrows making me mad. Why is he doing this?!

"It's pretty good." I sighed. I looked over to Edward who looked at me and gave me a small smile and then went back to discussing something with Alice.

"Hey Everyone!" Rose cheered as she skipped in while wiping dirt off her shirt while jasper glided in wiping his pants off from the dirt and mud. Alice jumped up and hugged Jasper while Rose walked over to Emmett and sits on his big lap. I looked around at the two happy couples and I felt lonely. Then I felt a cold arm wrap around me and pull me in. I looked over and smiled at Edward and leaned into him. We all stared at the movie that was just credits. So I decided to say something.

"So how did it go with the werewolves?" I asked. They looked at me and started to laugh. I just buried myself into Edward's chest. It was Rose who finally decided to answer.

"Eh, I wanted to snap them but you know that would be bad. So we just hurt them. And walked away but it looks like since we are leaving it is so not over." She sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. I gave her a comforting smile and looked over to Alice who was standing up with a smile on her face. I groaned.

"So guess what Bella!" Alice chirped with that grin plastered onto her face which made shrink back into Edward's chest even more.

"What?" I whispered scare she might jump on me which would freak me out even more than before.

"Well, Since we are going to a new 'school' we are going to need a new wardrobe!" she exclaimed. I hit my head repeatly with my hand that was not held down by Edward's arms.

"That's it Bella. Keep it up." Emmett chuckled and I glared at him.

"When are we going?" I asked turning my body a little bit so it was facing Alice.

"Hmmm. Well guess what?! Me & Rose already went!" my mouth dropped. I have no idea how many clothes that means but all I now is that now I will never be able to see light again. I was now in that Alice black hole.

"You bought them already?" I asked quietly. She nodded and the couch shook from Emmett's laughter.

"Yes! I wanted you to try some on!" she jumped up from Jasper's lap and ran over to me grabbing my arm and Rose's up to the guest room where I usually stayed. She propped me onto the bed. I looked at Rose and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. So I got you everything…" she dragged out a humungous ice blue suitcase. Then she ran back in and then pulled out more suitcases, duffel bags, messenger bags, all in the color ice blue. She began grabbing all the closet in the guest room that held all the clothes that she bought me. Then she proceed to put them in all the suitcases. My mouth dropped at all the clothes that were stuffed in there. I saw everything from pink to green to even perry winkle.

As the packing went on I felt my eyes droop. So I fell backwards onto the light blue bed and drift away to my happy place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BELLA!!" I jumped out of my skin and opened my eyes. Right there 5 inches away from my face was Alice with a huge smile on her face. I got a little scared and covered my face with the blue blanket. "Get up you silly girl! We have to pack all the clothes at your house and tell Charlie about London!" I smiled under the blanket.

"Ok. Let's go." I felt the blanket over my head and I looked up and Alice who was glaring at me. "I said let's go!" and the smile came back. She pulled me off the Bed and peeled my clothes off of me and handed me some clothes. I turned around and pulled the underwear over my legs and clasped the bra onto my small frame. I felt a shirt being handed to me. I pulled it over my head and smoothed is down. A pair a of jeans at that very second covered my head.

"Alice!"

"Woops…" I heard giggles. I groaned but slid the jeans on. I turned around.

"What time is it?" I asked as I plopped myself onto the bed. Alice sat next to me.

"Hmmm. 12:30 I think." My mouth dropped. I was that frickin tired…wow. "Never mind that! We need to get to your house so we can spread the joy! You know we are leaving Monday right?" I gasped.

"But, but its Saturday."

"Yeah, Yeah but we need to get out of here. These La Push kids are not that happy with us right now. And I blame it on Jacob and his temper problems." I smirked. He always did have issues in that area. I stood up again.

"Now let's go then!" I started walking to the door. Alice was in front of it in a flash.

"No way girl. We need to do your make up & hair!" I grumbled. Alice grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me to the silver stool in front of the vanity mirror. She instructed me to close my eyes and I did feeling my hair getting pulled, twisted, curled straightened and more. Then felt like a painting as Alice twirled and swirled the brushes across my face. After 30 minutes I was finally done.

"I have created a masterpiece!" I looked in the mirror. I looked perfect. Wavy hair, and the natural make up looked great. I turned around and smiled.

"Now let's get ready for London!" Alice smiled and took my hand again pulling me down the stairs. We meet Rosalie in her BMW and drove off to my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled through out the small house as us three girls walked in.

"Bells?!? Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Charlie came into the hall like a mad man. I could tell that he didn't sleep and that me feel bad considering that I slept amazing last night!

"Uh. I was at the Cullens dad." I sighed and looked at both of the girls then back to Charlie showing him my proof. He sighed.

"I guess. But you have a call from Jacob." I walked into the kitchen and glowered at the phone which was beeping. **(PS- I do that a lot. It's really fun. Good practice for when you are mad at people. LMAO. Ok continuing on…) **"Are you gonna call him?" Charlie asked and I looked at him.

"No dad. I have guests. And I have some great news dad you will love it." I sighed thinking about London and being with the Cullens.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie looked at me like I was pregnant. I shook my head and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad…I got into a school at London!" I squealed and the girls were jumping with me.

"What?!"

"Yeah dad. All of the Cullens, Hales, and me. We go to London on Monday! I got the letter in school on Friday." I sighed hoping that would cover all I would have to say. I wanted to back and get the hell out. No offense to my dad.

"Well…"

"Come on Chief Swan! They have the best everything at this school! Bella Deserves to go!" Rosalie pleaded with my dad. I could tell by his face that he was already softened up.

"Yeah! And there are barely any cute boys there." Alice exclaimed which made my dad beam knowing that I will do nothing bad.

"Well. I guess so.." Charlie said which made us squeal.

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him tight followed by other hugs from the other girls.

"Ok! We will be back later Charlie. We have to pack!" Rosalie said as she pulled me and Alice up that old stairs and into the little bedroom. We all sighed then flopped down onto my bed.

"Man. My dad is easy to crack." I sighed staring at the white ceiling.

"Ok! Let's get this done girls! We have so much work to do!" She ran to my closet and grabbed my empty suitcases making faces at each one, while being me & Rosie's entertainment.

"So Rose…what's London like?" I asked in wonder. She smiled.

"It is amazing. The lights blaring every where, clubs with the best music in town, the carnival oh! And the shopping! That is frickin fantastic." I laughed at her choice of words. She went on to tell me about all the boats, castles, the ocean, and more. It just sounded like the best damn thing. And it was happening to me!

"Ok Ladies. We are done here." Alice said with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. I looked around to see my room empty. I walked to my bathroom. Empty. Damn that girl is quick..

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked hoping it involved nothing to do with shopping.

"Bella. We are not going shopping silly." I sighed in relief. "You are gonna help us pack for London!" My eyes went out of their sockets.

"WHAT?! I am flippin' human you still want me to help you?" I complained flabbergasted by her request.

"Bella. Please!"

"No Alice. I am going to sit on your living room couch and watch a movie with the boys because I bet by now they are done packing." I stood up and grabbed one of the suitcases. "Besides, we have to keep the human charade up for when we bring those lovely suitcase down to the car with Charlie watching like a hawk."

"Fine." She grumbled. "But! We will do something to keep you busy." I grimaced just thinking about what it could be.

"Ok. Now let's go!" Each of us pulled down the suitcases to the bottom of the stairs into the foyer. Rose rain out first to open the trunk so we can get them out and in the car faster. We trudged out into the overcast day and piled all the suitcases into her car easily fitting them into the trunk without a fight. I ran back to the house.

"Dad! I am going back to the Cullens' to help them pack!"

"Ok sweetie." My dad walked up to me and gave a hug. I smiled then scurried off to the car. I jumped into the back with killing myself and buckled myself up.

"Off to the Cullens'!" we are exclaimed now in excitement seeing that we were going to London in TWO DAYS! So Rose put it reverse and drove us out of forks to where the Cullen Mansion is. I got out of the car and walked to the trunk to see Alice and Rosalie already pulling them out and into the house.

"You just go watch that _movie,"_ Rose whispered with a giggle and sighed walking into the house again and just plopping myself onto the couch. I looked at the DVD case that looked like it could eat me it was so big. I stood up from the blue couch and made my way over to the DVDs and opened the cupboard. I scanned the DVDs and running my fingers over each one. Then my finger landed on the perfect one. I pulled it out and opened the small case. I pressed the open button on the little DVD player. I pulled the DVD out and pressed it lightly into the hole; then pressing the close button. I dropped the case onto the cream carpet and moved back into the soft couch with the remote in my hands.

The previews rolled through and then the start menu put up. Ah…This is what I needed. I pressed play and grabbed the blanket and draped me from the waist down. I watched the beginning until I got this odd feeling but I shook it off.

But oddly this feeling would not go away. Then I heard silent footsteps.. I turned around.

And screamed.

**Uh oh! Who do you think is? Review and tell me who it should be! And I am so sorry that I never got a chance to put this out fast enough. Gah. I am so disappointed in myself ): Yeah. Not happy Heidi. And if you have any ideas just send me some. I am coming in on a dead end. And if anyone has an idea with broken unloved. I still need ideas for the dare. Cuz I really wanna get it done for you but I just can't get any ideas through my damn thick head. So R&R**

**-Heidi Hale (: (Go and click on that button right under please!!)**


	14. Chapter 14:Open Eyes and Love Trains

**Omg! I am ready to rumble. And I am so ready for this chapter. I know you guys were fighting over if it was Emmett or Jacob. It was a very hard decision **

**-coughs-notreally-coughs- just joshin ya! Anyways here we are to find out what the terrible thing will happen when ------ appears!!!**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: I do not own twilight. I do not own Edward. I do not own Seth. I do not own Emmett. But I do own cookie! Wanna make a trade?**

**Stephenie: let me think about this. –thinks- uhhhh. NO! –runs off-**

**Me: GAHH! –laughs evilly- you will pay miss meyer. Oh you will pay.**

**Mom: HEIDI! Time for Gilmore girls! **

**Me: OOO YAY!!!!!! –Runs off-**

_**Chapter 14: Open Eyes and Love Trains.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I screamed. There was Emmett and Jaspers in outfits not even a drag queen could pull off. I covered my eyes, due to the fact that they were burning.

"Bella?! Are you ok!?" Edward ran down the stairs but froze mid stair when he laid eyes on Emilia and Jasmine. He looked at me then the girls/boys and back again. Then he started laughing so hard that he cracked the stairs falling down them.

"Wow Edward who knew you were that clumsy!" Jasper/Jasmine said as it sat next to me on the couch. I turned back to Penelope; the movie I was watching. But when I looked over to the 'its' I could not but help to burst out laughing. Earning some glares and a one big ol' smirk from Edward. I knew he was behind this. But how, that was the question I asked myself.

_**Edward's POV**_

I carefully placed some CDs into one of the many boxes that were scattered around my room with all of them being full. I slid the last case in, throwing the layer of bubble wrap on and then tapped that sucker shut. I stood up, brushing off my dark jeans and looked at my bare room. I sighed thinking of the things that have happened here. Picking up one of the boxes, I placed it onto another one, repeating this cycle until I had 7 towers with three boxes in each tower. I moved each box tower to the front door, ignoring all the songs that were running through my head from all the people in this house.

_Some days I'm your super bitch_

_Up to my own tricks_

_La la ala _

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_Lalal _

_But it keeps getting' better_

_OOOO! –Emmett_

God. Even as a vampire he couldn't even remember a damn song. I walked out of the house, placing the 3 boxes into the back of the large maroon moving truck incase we decide to go on a road trip instead of plane. I stepped back into the house to be beckened my two brothers.

_GET UP HER DUDE! LIKE NOW! –Emmett_

_Man if you don't get up here soon I am going to start bouncing like Alice. So get up here Damn it! –Jasper_

I laughed quietly even though the whole house could probably hear me. I sped up the maghony steps and made my way to Emmett's game room. I plopped onto the red bean bag and looked at the goons.

"What do you guys want?" I asked annoyed the fact that they were looking at me like a lunatic. And they kept repeating songs so their plan was safely in their mind.

"Oh nothing, Eddie my dear brother. We just wanted a bet to be made." I looked up with a gleam in my eye.

"Yes dear brother we had this idea in mind. And you shall be the judge." I stood up and looked at them and clapped my hands on both of their shoulders.

"Show me what you got." I replied hoping this would be something I would not forgot for a while.

"Well. We wanna do this thing… were we dress up like girls and do our makeup and hair and then, who ever wins get to make the other person go the most populated mall with the outfit on. And they must flirt with 15 guys and get their numbers." Emmett said while giving me a deadpan serious face. I burst out laughing. That was pretty good since the chocolate fountain of '75. I nodded with an approving smile on which brought grins to the two brother's faces. I sat down onto my green bean bag and waited for them to return from their fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[A/N- I am going to skip with how they got dressed, because us girls know how to do that. Lol. So continuing on…]**

_**Bella's POV**_

I gave my dad one last hug before I walked into the security line to England. I felt little tears roll down my face but I wiped them away quickly hoping that none of the Cullens saw it. I wanted to go to England. But I was going to miss everyone. But I would not miss Jacob. I promised myself that.

"You ready to go!?" Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement. I laughed and nodded.

"I wonder where we are living…" I thought but I knew I had said it out loud so an answer was coming in 3..2…

"WearegoingtobestayingintheQueen'sPALACE!" Alice cried in excitement. I screamed. The security went silent and looked at the two of us.

"Uh…I found out that God is real. PRAISE THE LORD!" I cried. The people gave me another look so I gave them a shoo shoo wave while saying, "move along NOTHING to see here people!" We laughed and Rose joined in.

We passed the security thanks to Alice's amazing sense of persuasion. It must run in the family. We made our way to the gate and boarded the planed automatically having getting there just on time and buying the whole first class section. We sat down in our placed seats. I laid my head back closing my eyes. I was ready to go to London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HEY! I am so darn sorry that I didn't get this on time. We had this huge thing where my Aunts dad died in a plane crash. He was really cool. And then my computer was being a retard. And in case I don't get another chapter up on this lovely holiday, **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! X) **

**Be safe too. It's REALLLY icy.**

**3 **

**Heidi Hale **

**PS: REVIEW Pls! X)**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome!

**Ok, Chapter 15! Ya, so I hope everyone got what they wished for. I know I did! So I am continuing on with 15! So Here we go!**

**Disclaimer;**

**I don't own twilight. But I do own a pair of skis, a twilight tee shirt and 2 posters. (: I must live on!**

_**Chapter 15: Welcome!!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The flight to England was the most fun I have ever had on a flight. I played cards with Emmett, planned schemes against Alice & Rose's shopping trip with Edward, just talked with the girls, and played chess with jasper who blew me out of the water. I ended up falling asleep on Edward's shoulder while we were watching 27 dresses.

"Bells, wake up…" I heard a voice. I started to shake but I knew it wasn't me. I opened my eyes just a crack to see Emmett all up in my face. I shut my eyes tight and threw my hands up to cover them, only to slap Emmett in the face. "Hey! You slapped me!" he cried. I started laughing.

"I did not slap you," I nearly choked out. He gave me I weird look but I continued. "I merely high fived your face." I began laughing uncontrollably again. Emmett just scoffed. I opened my eyes to see that the plane was empty.

Emmett scoped me up into his arms bridal style, making me gasp. He just chuckled.

"Hey. You need practice for when this happens with Edward." I gasped and wacked him in the back of the head which earned me a groan from him. I laughed.

"I hope you learned your lesson Mr. Cullen." I snapped at him playfully.

"Damn girl, I guess I don't wanna get up in your grill." We both laughed as we made our way to the rest of the family.

"Emmett, what did you do to the poor girl?" Esme cried after we got back to the group. He set me down next to Edward, who wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Guys, I'm fine. We just had some bonding." I looked at Emmett who gave me a wink.

"Sure…that's what Alice said. Before she got hooked onto Halo." Jasper cried. I started giggling.

We made our way to the baggage claim trying to avoid all the people's stares; well I was. After waiting 10 minutes in the crowds the buzzer went off signaling that the baggage has arrived. Carlisle and Jasper made their way through the crowds quickly to the front, closest to the conveyer belt.

While waiting Alice was planning her latest shopping trip, which was going to be right after we dropped our suitcases off at our new home. The Palace. The Queen's Palace! I knew got this excited look on my face because just then Emmett & Rose started laughing hysterically. I turned to them, sticking my tongue out at them like a four year old.

"It's ok Bella. We will get away from them soon," Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered at the cool breath that he blew lightly down my neck and into my ear.

"Nu uh Mister. We are going to go shopping. The women are while the men are going to set up in the rooms. Got it?" Alice looked at him with a murderous glare that would scare God if he was down here.

"Ok Alice, but you can't hog her forever. You have to share you know." He retorted making Esme laugh. Alice just scoffed at him while his arms got a wee bit tighter around me, making me blush.

"Oh stop complementing her. You are making her blush." Emmett mocked, making me turn into Edward's Chest.

"Hey Guys! We're ready to go!" Jasper said as he & Carlisle made their way to us with the 5 carts of suitcases. Most of them were Alice's. And I wasn't surprised at all.

After two hours of Alice picking out cars for everyone we were finally able to leave the airport. Oddly Everyone had gotten their usual cars except for the fact that Esme also got a Green Audi while I got a Blue Ferrari. I was really surprised that I actually got a car. I thought I would be hitching a ride with Alice or Edward all the time.

"You actually got me a car?!" I exclaimed as we made our way to the 'reserved' parking area apparently only for a special group of people.

"Yeah. I thought you might have needed one." She smiled. I ran up to her wrapping my arms around her tinny frame that was her body.

"Oh my God! I love you. You Are the best. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I speeded over to my car running my finger gingerly over the hood over the dark blue paint.

"Well, Edward. It looks like you have some competition." Jasper joked, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Haha, your just freakin hilarious." He said sarcastically. I ignored them, opening the driver's seat, plopping into the black leather. Edward chuckled, making his way to his Volvo swiftly but again very inhuman like.

"Ok Everyone! Just follow Carlisle in his Mercedes and it will be all good!" Alice called while everyone was jumping into their separate cars.

"Race Ya!" I looked over to Emmett who was in the car next to me. He gave me the thumbs up. I smirked at him. Oh he had no idea what he was getting himself into. I threw my car into reverse speeding out of the parking lot right on Carlisle's tail. I pressed the on button on the radio and a station comes on.

"This was JGMZ 102.4 on the radio. I am Raine Bark, and now its Circus with Britney Spears!" I sighed. Britney Just had to have another comeback didn't she? The Song started up. I thought I had to turn it off but then the beat caught my ears. I turned it up, still making sure that Emmett was behind me.

There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe

Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl

Don't like the backseat

Gotta be first

(Oh..)

I pressed the gas down as I sped after Carlisle with Emmett on my tail. I will not loose to a vampire, I thought to myself. I was so happy that Edward could not read my thoughts.

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

When I put on a show...

Carlisle slowed down to a stop at a red light. I did also, but not to slow. Making me have to do a little bit of a hockey stop. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Emmett's Jaw dropped.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

Better be ready, I bet you feel the same

The light flashed green and it was like a NASCAR race. With Carlisle in the lead everyone was speeding on either side of him.

All eyes on me, in the center of the ring

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. -huh)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

I swerved around an old lady, that I think was blind- who was crossing the street. But I missed her, which I sighed in relief. I didn't wanna be a murderer today.

HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA.

There's only two types of guys out there

Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared

So baby, I hope that you, came prepared

I run a tight ship, so beware

I thought about Edward as I made my way to the Palace. Does he actually like me? Was he going to change me? If not was I going to be changed at all?

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

When I put on a show...

I grabbed the black gear shift roughly only to twist it's little pin head. I kept a steady hand on it just so I would not spaz out of the road and hit a store.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

Better be ready, I bet you feel the same

We turned onto a small narrow road where it was like an alleyway. Empty. Oh so empty. Oddly with empty the whole group sped up moving faster towards the palace.

All eyes on me, in the center of the ring

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. (Let's go)

(Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) Let me see what you can do

(Uh. Uh. Uh-huh) I'm runnin' this

(Like-like-like a circus) Yeah

Like a what? (Like-like-like a circus)

Carlisle finally turned onto a dirt path. It felt like I was on some kind of bungee cord, I bouncing like there was no tomorrow in that car.

All eyes on me, in the center of the ring

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

From the corner of my eye I saw a silver Volvo on my tail. Then in about ten seconds or less Edward was right next to me. I huffed then shift gears pushing the blue car to it's limits.

All eyes on me, in the center of the ring

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)

After 10 more minutes of chasing each other, Carlisle turned to a back road. Everyone followed slowly. As we got closer I started to see flashes. I grabbed my phone quick from the cup holder, flipping it open. I dialed Alice's number.

"Ella! Why are you calling me? But hey! I can see you!" She giggled. I sighed, turning around in the vehicle to see her waving at me from her car.

"Ali, I love you. But WTF?! Why is there Paps here?!" I whispered yelled as I slowly made my way past the cameras towards the back of the Palace.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we will be posing as long lost family members?" she giggled. I slammed on my breaks at the spot that looked like it had my name on it. I got out of the car slamming the blue door behind me.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN HALE!" I yelled to the gray sky. It reminded me of course.

"Yes, Ellie?" She danced over from her car ignoring the questions that were blasting from all the reporters.

"You know, you can't call me twenty gazillion different nicknames. You should at least just pick one." I leaned against my car laughing.

"All right Children we don't have all day! Start unpacking!" Esme called down the way with Carlisle grabbing her luggage from her green audi.

"jazzy! Come on! You have to help me with my stuff!" Alice sang as she skipped off to her car with Jasper following her at her heals.

I trudged to the back of my car clicking the truck open. I pulled out all of the ice blue suitcase only have troubles with the ones that Alice had packed. I was trying to pull out the first one when I saw pale fingers wrap around my small hand that was clutching the suitcase.

"Let me get that for you." Edward whispered in my ear making me go weak. I nodded slowly earning a chuckle from Edward. He pulled the suitcase out like it weighed of a stuffed animal. He continued to take out all my luggage. I just watched him, like a mother watched their child. After he finished he rubbed his hands together like he was a gymnast making me giggle.

"So Eddie, she's got you taking her luggage. Way to go squirt." He stated as he stood next to me with his arms crossed. I stuck his knuckles. I tapped them with mine.

"You know Em, Rose was doing the same thing to you," Edward retorted with his lopsided grin plastered onto his pale face.

"Oh shut it, Edwardo." Emmett, snapped in a fake Spanish accent.

Right when Edward was about to send a comment back a man in a bright red suit walked out to the lot.

"Welcome Cullens, the Queen is so happy you have returned for a visit. We will take your luggage while you go see Miss Elizabeth." We all nodded.

We started walking to the building when all of a sudden Edward threw me over his shoulders running at his vampire speeds into the house.

"Edward! But me down! AND EMMETT YOU LOST! TORTURE IS COMING YOUR WAY!" I yelled over Edward's shoulder. I could hear Emmett curse hoping that I would have forgotten that. After being carried like a sack of potatoes into the one place I had dreamed of visiting, Edward set me down on a very comfortable black leather sofa. "Hey! Where is all the uncomfortable furniture and the old wallpaper?" I whined looking at the actually very stylish room. It has Lilac walls with a king size bed with purple/black bedding. There was a black desk sitting with all electronics you could think of. From ipod to Laptops it was on that desk.

"Well, The Queen has that item in the front of the Home, but in the back all the more fun stuff is." He replied sitting next to me looking around the room. "Do you like the room?" he whispered nervously. I nodded my head vigoriously.

"I love it! It's so beautifully decorated." I looked around again taking in the view. He sighed in relief.

"Good…Because it's yours." My Jaw dropped.

"Mine?! Oh My God! I love you Edward! I can't believe you guys did this for me!" I cried throwing myself onto his cold body latching my arms around his neck.

"So you love me eh….?" He said teasingly but I could tell there was hope in his eyes.

"Well, I uhhh,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Heya! Oh my Effin God. Break has been so busy! I am so happy I got this Done! *****Sighs in relief***** I hope you like it and review lots just to make my new year special (: I hope you had a great holiday!**

**-Heidi Hale!!!**

**(PS: Broken Unloved is next)**


	16. Chapter 16: To the school!

**Well, Good day every one. So I know I haven't talked to y'all in a while. But the thing is. The year is getting really tough now. So I am going to need a break every once and a while. Nothing is on hiatus, but it will just come out slow(:**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. But a girl can dream right?**

_**Chapter 16: A House for us all**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Well, I uhh…" I started trying to figure out what to say to the curious vampire in front of me.

"Kids come on! We need to go to the front hall to know what is going on!" Esme called front the distance. Edward groaned, pulling me off the couch.

"I'll tell you later 'kay?" I whispered as we made our ways through the halls to the room where all the others were in. Edward nodded but I could tell he was thinking about something. Something I would probably never figure out.

"Okay kids! This is, Greg. He is going to be here while we are staying." Esme said when we got to the room, with all the others there. Esme was pointing to a short, stout man that was balding. He looked like he could fall asleep right there. I took a seat on the other side of Emmett.

"What is she going to tell us?" I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Don't ask the strength. Go ask the mind reader." He pointed to Edward, and I just shook my head.

"Nah, I mine as well just listen." I turned to Esme who was talking about what was going on.

"Okay, so other than the fact we are going to only be staying here for a year or two, you need to lay low, no stealing, or anything that could get us in the paper." She eyed Emmett and gasped.

"It was only one time okay?!" he said making the others laugh.

"So, are we going to school or something?" I asked looking around. Esme nodded.

"Yes, but only the kids who want to." She replied. I groaned. I knew I had to go or I was in big trouble.

"We are all so going!" Alice yelled. We all looked at her oddly. "Well, something good is going to happen." She winked, making me blush.

"Well, I am tired." I stood up, yawning for effect. I said goodnight to everyone making my way to my new room. I walked over to the suitcases unzipping the biggest one. I dug through a bit grabbing the black short shorts and white cami. I changed into the outfit, throwing the clothes into the purple hamper. Jumping into the bed, I snuggled into the comforter. Grabbing the remote, I clicked the light off.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Alice shook my body making me fall off the huge bed. I rubbed my head, standing up slowly, using the bed for support.

"What the Hell?" I asked looking at her.

"Bella, it's 5:30, you need to take a shower!" I looked at her.

"5:30? Are you telling me the truth?!" I yelled. She nodded. "What the hell am I doing up at 5:30?!"

"We have school!" Damn, she got me. I stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" She called over the running shower. I flicked off the door. "I saw that!" she yelled.

Damn that pixie and her seeing, I thought to myself jumping into the hot shower. I scrubbed my body, washing my hair and conditioning it. I took extra long just to make Alice mad. Fifteen minutes later, I stepped out of the shower grabbing the fluffy purple towel, wrapping it around myself. I drew a smiley face in the fogged up mirror making me laugh. I finally stepped out of the bathroom, to find Alice with a curler in her hand and a pissed off expression.

"You just had to draw the smiley face didn't you?" she asked. I nodded smiling. She scoffed, then pointed to the pile of clothes on my bed. "Wear those." I nodded, grabbing them walking back to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I dropped the towel onto the floor, and stepped on it, avoiding getting the ground wet. I slipped the tank on, then the sweater. Pulling the jeans on I looked at my smiley face. It had went down to a frown because the water was dripping.

"BELLA! Stop losing thought and get out here!" Alice yelled making me jump. I flung the door open running into the room, making my hair get in my face. I lifted each piece making it flow to the sides in clumps. I plopped myself at the foot of the bed waiting to be tortured. 5 minutes later, Alice came out of the closet a straighter in her hand. "Bella! I can't go that far!" she whispered. I groaned, making my way over to the closet sitting on the floor in there.

"All better ali?" I asked, and I could feel her nod.

"mhm. All, better." She said, focusing on my hair to make it Alice approved. I burned holes in the wall waiting, picking off every little piece of fluff off my clothing.

"So, Alice…. What is school like here?"

"Oh, you know. Like school. Except.. everyone has accents, and some of the guys are very… attractive," She said focused on my hair. I sighed, picking more fuzz off of me. "Okay! You are finished, but now for the make up." I groaned as she directed me to the vanity table across the room.

"You suck Alice."

"Why yes. I do."

"Alice. That is, nasty." I looked down at all the products in front of me, full of foreign names, with every shade of the rainbow. "Why do I need all these?"

"Oh, Well. Here is natural, and over there is for parties. Then this one is formal dinners, and lastly over there is for clubbing."

"Since when do I need this much make up?" I asked. Yes, I was a girl. But, I grew up with little money so I just got the basics for my face.

"Since, you have moved in with the Cullens my dear." She replied, taking a brush and lightly spreading some 'natural' on my face.

After 6 more minutes of Alice's work she finished. I quickly grabbed my bag, following her to the back entrance. We all piled into Emmett's car me in between Alice and Rosalie with the boys in the front.

"We better get there soon. My hair will be ruined if we don't!" Rosalie complained. I laughed, as we pulled out quickly with Emmett complaining about how hair is not as important. "You know Emmett, if you want to stay with me for the next 200 years you better keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I have Bella if you fall through," Emmett joked winking at me. I giggled but then I looked at Edward and he had a scowl on his face.

"Hey Eddie! I was just kidding okay man?" Emmett replied quickly.

"What the heck Edward?!" Alice cried. "You better not do that. Or you will earn 30 lashes with a wet noodle."

"Oh, and I am so afraid of that." Edward snorted, rolling his eyes. Alice glared, then turned back to me, slapping my hand away from my hair.

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing my hand.

"No touchy ze hair. It is perfection!" Alice cried.

"What ever. But, are we there yet? I am so bored in this car. It's crapped in here!" I whined, with Emmett laughing at my pain.

"Yes, We are here. Now look."

I got out of the car looking around in shock.

"Whoa! This place is huge!"

To be continued…

**Bahahah. I am terrible at comebacks. You guys should kill me now!!! **

**Just kidding (:**

**Just review. Make me feel speeccciaaal :D **

**-Heidi. (: **


End file.
